Night and Mischief
by SkittlesShadukeXD
Summary: Night has been alone all her life. From birth she was nocturnal, feared by some Asgardians for her differences, and lived alone in the darkness. Until one fateful night, she meets a boy her age who calls himself Mischief. Will their new friendship be something that saves them both, or a cursed decision that will haunt them the rest of their lives? Connected to Beyond Death Itself
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! THEY OWN ME!**

**Chapter One: Moths to a Dark Flame**

The tall golden buildings of Asgard loomed over the seven year old girl as she walked throughout the city. Her lengthy black hair loomed down to her nonexistent hips, and her violet eyes surveyed the area she walked in, wearing a long black lace dress that went down to her ankles. On top of her dress, she wore a long, black cloak tied around her pale skinned neck, with the hood down. It was well past nightfall, and if she had been any normal child, the adults would come from their homes and scold her for being out so late.

But that wasn't the case. Most of the adults feared her. They called her 'the strange child' for being who she was. She was nothing ever more than herself, but the adults still told their children to stay away from her. All because she was a bit different.

Aren't we all different? That was the thought that came across the girl's mind regularly. After all, if everyone was the same, then the world wouldn't be the way it was. If everyone was the same, there would be no wars, and no fights. There would be exact replicas of each other, all agreeing on everything. Life would be boring.

The adults always feared being different though. Whether it was themselves being different, or someone else, the situation remained the same. They would fear the different, and stay away from it at any cost. And the person who was the most different from the rest was this little girl.

Eventually, after a few minutes of walking in deep thought, the girl had reached the royal gardens. She was allowed to go anywhere she wanted at night, minus a few important and dangerous places that most people weren't allowed to go into. That was fine though, for the little girl didn't even wish to go there.

The girl had always enjoyed the royal gardens. The way that the night-blooming flowers shone in the light of the moon was absolutely astonishing. If only the adults would stay up long enough to see them. But they would never listen anyways, for they feared the different. These flowers were as equally different as the girl.

Exploring the gardens, the girl eventually found herself lost. She didn't mind being lost, for that only meant she was in a place that she'd never been before, which was rather exciting. It meant that this was a place in need of more exploring, so she could eventually find her way home before sunrise. It was an adventure, and the child was absolutely enthusiastic about adventures.

The child loved adventure books too. Whenever it was raining outside at night, the girl would curl up beside the fire and read of adventures the day people had. They were exciting and intriguing, making the reader want to continue on. Time was almost nonexistent when reading, so people could find themselves with their nose in a book for hours on end, thinking it was only a few moments in time. But the adventure would always wait for you in books. After all, time is nonexistent when reading.

After walking for many more moments, it was almost well past a half hour since she had gotten lost. She was still in an unknown area, which was fine. But she couldn't help but feel a bit of worry, since she was alone in the night. She always had been, and she usually didn't mind it. Solitude was a part of her life, but it still made her feel bad. She had no friends to worry about her, and her family wouldn't even try to search for her for they wouldn't know where she had left off to.

The girl was so deep in thought that she managed to catch her barefoot over a large rock, and tripped, her hands cushioning her fall. She groaned a bit, and then looked up at what was ahead in the flowering labyrinth. But then she saw something that caught her eye.

People always said that light cannot be dark, but what the girl was seeing now proved that statement wrong. Up ahead, behind some tall bushes, a bright yet dark light shone through the leaves. The girl gasped at the sight, and got up quickly, wishing to study this more. How could a light be dark? It made almost no sense, yet it was real.

The girl walked over to the bushes, trying to peer through the leaves. The bush was rather thick, so she couldn't see the main source, but it was still incredibly intriguing. She tried to claw her way through the bush, but it unfortunately worked at quite the slow rate. Dying to know what the source of this mysterious light was, she clawed even faster, but only sped up the process by a small amount.

Losing a bit of her patience, the girl backed away from the hedge, and held out both of her hands towards it. She concentrated deeply, trying to make the large bushes split. She saw a small rustle come from the leaves, and she closed her eyes, concentrating harder on the bushes. Only when she heard much more sounds of rustling leaves, she opened her eyes, to find a small, narrow path splitting through the hedge.

The girl smiled, and ran through the path with haste, yet caution. She tried to make sure she was as quiet as possible, so she didn't scare whatever was making the dark light. As she made her way through the bushes, she began to hear murmurs of a small voice coming from deeper in the bush, and she became fearful. If she was seen by a person, they might run off scared.

Stopping a moment, the girl grabbed unto the hood of her cloak, and pulled it up over her head. Immediately as she did so, she looked down at herself, finding that she was invisible. She smiled. This cloak had been given to her by her mother, who told her that if she ever got in trouble with adults, or didn't wish to scare anyone while roaming the streets, she should simply put up the hood of her enchanted cloak, making her seen to no one. The girl loved the cloak, and loved it's silky feel on top of her head. And with that, she continued silently down the path.

Finally at the hedge's end, she exited out of the bushes, and found something she didn't expect to find. She found herself standing at the edge of a beautiful, flowering pavilion, with a golden gazebo in its center. The source of the dark light came from the center, hovering over top a round fire pit, which was surrounded by golden benches. But amazingly, it wasn't the black light that now surprised her. It was something quite different than that.

A small boy, with pale skin and black hair slicked back to reach his shoulder, sat on one of the golden benches opposite to where the girl was standing, his eyes scurrying over the pages of a novel. He wore particularly strange clothing, with colours of mainly black, gold, and dark green. His green eyes, or at least that was the colour they looked in the dark to the girl, continued to stare upon the pages of a book that the girl had once read, which happened to be all about adventures.

The thing that mainly shocked the small girl wasn't his looks, however. It was that a child who looked to be about her age was up so late. It must be well past the child's time for bed, but yet he was here in this secluded pavilion, reading. The child smiled in a bit of glee, and wished for a closer look.

But as she walked, she did not notice a small stick on the ground, and stepped on it with her bare feet, snapping it in two. The noise wasn't necessarily loud, but it was loud enough for the boy's attention to snap away from the novel he read, stand up, put the book down on the bench, and look around him, seeking the cause of the noise.

The girl thought of herself as safe from his gaze, but she was quite wrong. Instead of his eyes passing over her with no hesitation, they stopped at her and locked onto herself.

"Who are you?" the boy said, his voice sounding slick and smooth, and he was clearly looking at the girl. The girl looked behind her, seeing if someone else was there. But, to no avail, there was not. The girl looked back at the boy, completely shocked.

"Yes, I mean you," the boy said, "Now answer my question."

The girl, who's face was overwhelmed with shock, put down the hood of her cloak, and looked at the boy. "You can see me?" she asked him, her voice filled with surprise.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ I can see you. Why would I not be able to?"

The girl grabbed the hem of her cloak. "This cloak makes me unseen by all who can see. So how come you can see me?"

The boy eyed at the cloak. "How is such a thing possible? To make someone unseen to all who can?"

"My mother told me it is made of enchanted night sky," the girl explained, "It was given to me so I wouldn't scare anyone."

The boy raised an eyebrow, walking over to the girl. "Why would you scare anyone in the first place?"

The girl looked at the ground, and sighed in sadness. "I'm different. People fear different."

"Everyone is different," the boy said.

"Not as different as me," the girl said, sadness dripping from her voice.

The boy took the girl's chin in his hand gently, and lifted it up to meet his eyes. He studied her face, and then shook his head, taking his hand away. "You don't rather look very different from everyone else," he said, "Why are people scared of you then?"

"I already told you," the girl said, "I'm different. That's all it needs to create fear."

The boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I just don't believe that. You look like any normal Asgardian to me."

The girl's face went into shock. He didn't think her... different? What? This is... amazing! Amazing, yet impossible! A smile morphed out of the girl's face of shock, and she was gladdened by the compliment.

"Thank you," the girl said, smiling as the boy smiled back. Then she acknowledged the book that was over on the bench. "I have read that book you are reading. It's quite good."

The boy looked back at the book, and smirked. "You like to read?" he asked, looking back at the girl.

The girl nodded. "Of course. I read whenever I'm not exploring the gardens. Especially novels with adventures. I can go to other worlds without having to move an inch."

The boy smiled. "That is incredibly true. Books are certainly one of the universe's greatest inventions."

"What part are you at right now?" the girl asked.

"Well, the brave soldier is now in the ruins of Vanaheim, fighting off the dark elves. He is in battle with their controller right now, and about to stab the king of the dark elves in his largest heart. But that was when you came in."

The girl's eyes widened considerably. "I'm sorry for interrupting you," the girl said apologetically, "That happens to be one of my favourite parts.

The boy chuckled. "Don't worry, it's fine. After all, books have no time."

The girl gasped. "You believe that too?"

The boy nodded. "Of course. It's true, is it not?"

The girl laughed, as did the boy.

"So, you never did tell me your name. What is it?" the boy said, after the mixed laughter had died down.

"Well, umm," the girl said hesitantly, "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

The boy thought a moment. "All right, how about this. You make a fake name, and so shall I. That way I can call you something, and you may also do the same for me."

The girl nodded, and began to think. "What about... Night. I'm nocturnal, so I believe it's fitting."

The boy smiled. "Alright Night, you may call me... Mischief."

Night smiled at the name. "I'm guessing you like to create chaos, then?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it chaos," Mischief said with a smirk, "I'd call it something more along the lines of... entertainment."

Night giggled. "All right then, Mischief," she said, stretching the name a bit.

Mischief laughed. "Can you promise me something, Night?"

"Sure, what is it?" the girl said, smiling.

"From now on, we meet here every night, an hour past sunset," Mischief said with a smile.

Night thought a moment, and then nodded. "All right then," she said, before hearing a noise, marking dawn would be within the next hour.

"Oh no," Night exclaimed at the sound. How could it be almost dawn?

"What is it?" Mischief asked her, confused.

"I'm supposed to be home, but I don't know where to go. Or how to find my way back here!" Night said, worry filling her voice. Her parents would be quite worried if she didn't get home soon.

"Where is your home?"

"Umm, it is only a few moments walk from the eastern entrance to the gardens..."

Mischief smiled. "I come through the west entrance, but I still know how to get to the eastern from here," he said, snapping his fingers, and a gate appeared behind Night, "This gate can only be seen by you and me. When you leave, just continue to follow the path with red stones. They will lead you to and from here."

Night smiled back at him, gladdened by his kindness. "Thank you, Mischief," she said, before heading off towards the newly made gate, and waving back at him, "I have to go now. I'll see you tonight!"

Mischief grinned, waving back. "Don't you dare be late!" he cried out to her, as she left the pavilion.

Night walked down the path of red stones, a huge grin on her face. She had never smiled like this in her entire life. She had a friend. A REAL FRIEND! One that wished to see her again, and would stay up at night just to see her. It was an amazing feeling that Night had never felt before.

They may not know each other's real names, or families, but that need not matter. She had a friend. A kind friend.

And that was all that mattered to Night.

**HEYA! FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND AVENGERS FANFICTION!**

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON AN OC I MADE A FEW MONTHS AGO, AND I DECIDED THAT I NEEDED TO TELL HER BACK STORY.**

**I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO MISHIEF IS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! BUT WHO COULD NIGHT BE? HMMMMM**

**THIS FANFICTION IS IN SOMEWHAT RELATION TO MY OTHER ONE, BEYOND DEATH ITSELF, WHICH WILL COME TO SHOW LATER IN THIS ONE AND IN THE OTHER. I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU READ IT, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO, SEEING AS HOW I AM ALREADY GRATEFUL YOU HAVE READ A CHAPTER OF THIS ONE.**

**RANDOM THOUGHT OF THE DAY: IF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE FOR A WHILE, THEY WANT YOU TO HAVE A SNICKERS. BUT IF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET ONE?**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! NIGHT, HOWEVER, IS MINE!**

**Chapter Two: Picnics and Family Matters**

Now eleven year old Night walked around the dark pavilion cautiously, having her hood up over her head. She tip-toed around in the newly created maze, fearing that she would see a figure every turn she made. She stalled her breathing, making them much quieter. She would win this game.

Finally, after a few moments of complete silence other than the rustling of leaves caused by the slight breeze, Night found herself her prize. Up ahead was the center of the maze, where the fire pit was with its impossible dark light hovering over it. Night filled up with hope. She was going to win.

With hope filling in her heart, Night walked over towards the light, only a few feet from winning. That was, until, her breathing completely stopped when a figure appeared at the end of the path. Mischief.

Night squealed in both fear and delight, and turned around to run away. But right behind her, to Night's surprise, stood another Mischief. Then, looking to a path on her right, and then on her left, she found herself surrounded by four Mischiefs.

"Come on, Mischief," Night whined in annoyance, "That's not fair."

"You know what isn't fair?" One of the Mischiefs said, "You tried to use your cloak."

Night pouted. "I put it up for comfort. I already know you can see me."

Another Mischief shrugged. "The point still remains."

"And besides, we haven't touched you," a third one said, until all four of them grinned quite the sinister grin in unison.

"Yet," they all spoke at once, before walking slowly towards Night, closing in on their prey.

"Hey, it at least has to be the real you who touches me. Clones aren't fair," Night said, making all of the Mischiefs stop in motion.

"Alright then," one of them said.

"But we aren't going to tell you which one of us is the real one," another spoke.

"How about this," a third said, "You guess which one of us is the real one, and if you guess correctly..."

"Then you automatically win," said the last, and they all waited for Night's answer.

"That's easy," Night said, giggling, "None of you are the real Mischief."

In unison, the eyes of each clone widened. "What?" they all questioned in surprise.

Night smiled. "Well, from what I've learned over the past four years, you have to concentrate on your clones when you use them. You need to be able to see them, and you've used all of them. And because of the four paths, each of the clones can only see the one opposite from themselves. In conclusion, none of you are the real Mischief."

With eyes still widened, all of the Mischiefs continued to stare at her. That was when Night heard a sudden thud come from behind her, and she turned around to see a fifth Mischief. The _real_ mischief.

"Why do you have to be so smart, Night?" Mischief said with a frown, the clones disappearing all around them, "It's no fun when you're as smart as me."

Night giggled again. "Oh well, I win. That means I get to pick..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Mischief said, the corners of his mouth twitching in a small smile, "What is it we're going to do tomorrow?"

Night thought a moment. "Picnic."

Mischief raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Naturally, no," Night said, quite the sinister smirk on her face, "You have to supply the food and blankets."

Mischief smirked. "I can always expect an extra catch from you, can't I?"

Night nodded, and then heard the horn, signifying it was an hour before dawn. "How can it be almost dawn already?" Night questioned looking behind her, and then turned her gaze back to Mischief, "I'll see you in a few hours, alright?"

Mischief nodded with a smile. "Alright. What food do you want?"

Night giggled as she began to walk towards their secret gate. She turned her head back towards him, smiling. "You should know what I like by now, Mischief," she said, opening the gate, "Good day to you!"

Mischief's chuckled. "Good day to you too, Night."

* * *

Night managed to arrive home in time, but barely. Her home looked like a large, golden cylinder, except with doors and windows leading to the outside world. Night opened the door, managing to get there before even the light of dawn.

"You were almost late," a voice spoke, as Night walked into the living room, finding her mother sitting on one of the white chairs. Her brown hair shone from the light of a nearby candle, of which was done up into a bun. For clothing, Night's mother wore a brown Asgardian dress, which was fairly simple, but still quite fitting on her with her tanned skin. Her eyes were a deep brown, matching her clothing.

"Sorry, mother," Night said grimly, before making her way to the stairs, "I'm going to bed now."

"Oh no," her mother said, standing up, and a scroll appearing in her hand. She unraveled it before Night's eyes, and began to read from it, "As of today, the day of when the title of Goddess of Night and Darkness was given to the child of Var, Goddess of Contract, it has been agreed that she only be allowed outside of her home while the sun's rays cannot be seen. In the night, she will allowed to roam anywhere she pleases that is not a person's home or any places a common Asgardian cannot go already. The only exception to this is that she is invited to the home by the owner or a member of the owner's close related family."

Night raised an eyebrow. "What might your point be, mother? I have not broken the contract."

"Oh, have you?" Var said, walking towards Night, suspicion in her eyes, "I looked everywhere for you last night, in every place where you were allowed to be, and you were not there. Where were you?"

Night sighed. "I was in the royal gardens. And I am allowed to be there, mother."

"I looked even there, as well," Var said, sneering at Night, "I could not find you."

"Mother, the gardens are fairly large. Do you not trust me enough to believe in my words?"

The only reply Night got was a 'humph' from Var, who turned around and walked to her own quarters.

Night sighed, with only a hint of sadness, and climbed the golden stairs up to her room, of which was at the top of her family's home. She passed by her sister's room, who would be waking up in an hour, when the final horn would blow, claiming dawn. Night missed speaking with her sister, when her nocturnal behaviors had not come to surface. They used to play a lot. But that was over four years ago, when Night was free of that incredibly stupid contract her mother had made her sign.

Finally making it to her bedroom, she opened the door and closed it behind her. This was the single room that consisted of no windows, so no one, even if they had the ability to fly, could not see her. Var made sure that the windows were removed from the room after the contract was signed, so no one who walked during the day would have to fear seeing Night. It was insulting, for even Night's mother didn't wish to see her unless it was concerning the contract.

The bedroom was bright though, filled with candles that would automatically light and blow out whenever Night wished to. The walls were golden, but her double sized bed consisted of a silky black comforter with golden embroidery, and black pillows. The only other objects other than her bed in the room was her black bedside table, her black dressing table, and bookshelves which took up most of the empty walls.

Night then fell unto her bed, and climbed underneath the covers. She closed her eyes, thinking of the wonderful time she would have with Mischief tonight. Where she didn't need to worry about a contract, her mother, or even the Asgardians getting fearful whenever she came near.

Tonight, she would have fun. The very thing Var hated.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to show," Mischief said, a smirk on his face as he leaned against a column in the gazebo while Night walked through the gate.

Night smirked back as she walked over to him. "Well, I was planning on it, but then I decided against it," she said mischievously.

Mischief frowned. "I'm glad you did so. Other wise I would have come to your home and taken you myself."

"You don't know where I live," Night said, arriving in front of him, smirking.

"Oh, I have my ways of finding where people live, _darling_," Mischief said, clearly teasing her with the pet name on purpose.

Night scowled. "Call me that again, and I swear I'll..."

"You'll what, _darling?_"

Night growled. "I swear sometimes I cannot believe we're best friends."

Mischief smiled. "I can. I find it rather amazing that we are, even when we don't know each other's real names..."

Night smirked. "Oh no, we agreed we would never have to say them to each other."

Mischief shrugged. "You cannot blame me for trying."

"Yes," Night said with a smirk, "But I _can_ blame you for failing miserably. Even you know you could have done better than that."

Mischief chuckled. "Just be glad I have the kindness not to do so. Otherwise, you would be incredibly unhappy with me tricking you into learning your name."

Night laughed a bit, before Mischief took hold of her arm and lead her to the center of the gazebo beside the fire pit with the dark flame. Sitting there were two blankets, one of which was black and the other a dark green, and a woven basket, filled with all sorts of food. As far as what Night could see, there was lizard legs, a specific type of cheese, and...

"You got night-blossom apples?" Night asked him, her voice filled with absolute glee and surprise.

Mischief nodded. "You spoke of them but a few weeks ago, and how you tried one at a festival when you were younger and how you've longed for another ever since then."

"But they are so difficult to get a hold of!" Night exclaimed, as she sat down on the black blanket, "Only Asgardians with fairly high positions can get a hold of them! How did you manage?"

Mischief smirked. "I have my ways," he said with a smirk, as he sat down beside her on his green one, "Let us just say I knew of a fairly high positioned person who owed me a favor."

Night grabbed hold of an apple, of which she hadn't held one like it in years, and took a rather large bite out of it. After chewing and swallowing, her smile only got bigger. "YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" she said proudly, giving Mischief a giant hug, who was shocked at first but then accepted it.

"You are quite welcome," Mischief said with a smile, before pulling away from the hug as Night did, "But there is a slight catch..."

Night laughed a bit. "Naturally you would add a catch into it," she said with a smirk, "So then, name your price."

Then, Mischief smiled mischievously, which he happened to do on a regular basis. "You have to tell me which segment of Asgard you live in."

Night was slightly shocked, but frowned. "You already know I live in the east, Mischief. I told you that the first day we met."

"Oh, but all you really told me was that you come in from the eastern entrance," he said with a smile, "You never said anything about actually _living_ in the east."

Night caught on to what he did. "You tricked me into telling you, you bastard," Night said, pushing him playfully, knocking him over onto the ground as he laughed.

"Now, now, Night," he said, pushing himself back into an upright position, with a rather serious face "This is no time for physical violence."

"It's no time for trickery either, Mischief," Night retorted, having a serious face as well. But then, in the awkward silence, the two of them burst out laughing at each other's reactions.

"Mischief," Night said, after the bursts of laughter had finally ended, "Might I ask you something?"

Mischief looked over at Night, confused. "Only if it is not a bribery," he said with a bit of a smirk.

Night laughed a bit. "No, this question is rather the serious type."

"All right then," Mischief said, the smirk gone from his face and replaced with an actual smile, "What is it you wish to ask me?"

Night took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Why do you even bother with me? I mean, you stay up every night, just for me. It must be difficult, so why do you bother?"

Mischief smiled. "Because you are my friend, Night," he said kindly, placing one hand onto Night's, seeming to be attempting comfort, "And friends should stick together, don't you think?"

Night smiled, and then nodded. "I agree with you completely," she said.

Then, out of the blue, Mischief's smile almost became evil. "I'm glad you do," he said, when Night then felt another substance on the back of her hand, which definitely wasn't Mischief's hand. She looked down at it, and brought up her hand, bringing Mischief's with it. He had glued their hands together.

"You little bastard," Night said, giving Mischief the evil eye, before smirking and making a throwing motion with her arm, flipping Mischief over and crashing him into the ground.

"Well," Mischief said, undoing the spell on their hands and sitting back up while brushing off the dirt on his clothes, "That backfired, didn't it?"

Night smirked. "Face it, Mischief. No matter what you do, I will always win."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Mischief said with an evil smirk, before Night felt the same substance again, except on the palms of her hands, of which were on the floor of the gazebo, "I don't even think it's physically possible to flip over a gazebo while inside it."

Night growled, as she attempted to take her hands off of the floor, but to no avail. "Come on, Mischief," Night said, "You said friends should stick together. Not stick to the floor."

Mischief chuckled, before snapping his fingers, making the glue disappear. Then, Night stood up from the ground, and walked over to one of the benches, carrying her blanket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mischief questioned.

"This is my personal zone, of which you cannot invade," Night said, gesturing towards the bench she now was sitting on, "Or the consequences shall be dire."

Mischief raised an eyebrow, with a mischievous smile. "Oh _really,_" he said, walking over towards the bench teasingly.

"Yes _really_," Night said back, using the same tone as he.

Mischief smiled, and then walked over to touch the bench with his hand. When he did, Night smiled evilly, and then a hissing sound occurred, making Mischief's hand shoot backwards in pain, where he held onto it with his other hand, trying to sooth the small burn.

"How did you do that?" Mischief questioned, "I thought you did not know magic."

Night smiled. "I read a spell book the other day. It turns out I have magical capabilities."

Mischief raised an eyebrow. "Well then, it seems I'm going to have to teach you a few things then."

Night smirked. "Wonderful," she said, before both of them found themselves talking about what they could do with magic, and what Night may be able to accomplish. It would be entertaining, with Mischief being the teacher and Night the pupil. They were good friends, so it would all work out.

After all, friends should always stick together.

**HEYA! CHAPTER TWO IS OUT, BABY! THIS FANFICTION HAS A RELATION TO MY OTHER FANFICTION, BEYOND DEATH ITSELF, OF WHICH IS JUST NOW BEING BROUGHT UP INTO IT!**

**ANYWAYS, I JUST WANTED TO POINT OUT STRAIGHT FORWARD THAT NIGHT'S MOM IS SUCH A BITCH! TALK ABOUT CONTROLLING MOTHER! SHE SHOULD BE ON THAT ONE SHOW, BUBBLEWRAP KIDS!**

**RANDOM THOUGHT OF THE DAY: MY BEST FRIEND AND I ARE PLANNING ON GOING THROUGH A MACDONALD'S DRIVE THROUGH IN A CARBOARD CAR WHILE DRESSED UP IN CLASSY SUITS, TOP HATS, AND MONOCLES. WE TAKE RANDOM TO A NEW LEVEL, MY FRIENDS.**

**SO PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! BUT NO FLAMES, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THAT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN NIGHT, AND VAR**

**Chapter 3: The Fate of The Two Outcasts**

"Don't worry," Mischief said, as he sat on a gold bench, watching Night as she did her magic, standing near the firepit, "Just concentrate a bit harder. You are rather doing good so far, especially with your lack of experience."

Night groaned, as she tried to lift the bench that Mischief sat on with magic. She closed her eyes, and only concentrated on the bench. She opened them, willing the bench to hover over the ground. Then, slowly, the bench began to lift itself off of the ground, but only when in was about thirty centimeters off of the ground, she left it where it was.

"Good," Mischief said, as Night continued to concentrate on keeping the bench there, and he pointed to the nearest bench other than his own, "Now lift that one over there, whilst keeping this one where it is."

Night raised an eyebrow at him. "How am I supposed to do that with the amount of concentration it already took me to lift that one?"

Mischief smirked. "I have faith. Your progress happens to be extraordinary, I am simply taking you to the next level. Now please, do so."

She groaned a bit, and tried her best to concentrate on the other bench, while at the back of her mind she tried to keep the already hovering bench where it was. Slowly, the bench that Mischief had pointed to began to lift itself off of the ground, making Night smile a bit, as did Mischief.

"Alright," Mischief said, "Now put my bench down while keeping the other in the air."

Night nodded, and dropped her will suddenly on Mischief's bench, causing him to fall off of it when it hit the ground. He fell face first, his hands cushioning his fall. He smirked.

"I meant _gently_," he laughed.

Night smirked. "You never said gently. All you told me was to put you down."

Mischief sighed. "Sometimes you are the most impossible person I've ever known."

"I sometimes think the same," Night said with a smile, as she set the other bench down, "Except about you, of course."

Mischief got up off of the ground, brushing himself off. "Well then, I am glad we are on the same page about things then," he said with a smile.

Then, the horn signaling dawn would be within the hour blew loudly, and Night groaned. "Why do the nights seem so short now a days?"

Mischief walked over to her until they were only two feet apart, and smirked almost mischievously. "Simply because you are with me. And with me, time seems nonexistent to you, for you have an incredibly large crush on me," he joked, definitely catching Night off guard.

"You only wish I did, Mischief," Night said with a laugh, as she walked towards the gate with him, "Truly, how am I doing? It's been a week so far of you teaching me, and I have only had little experience with it as a child. Back then I could only do small things, like flip the pages of books, or splitting things in two."

Mischief smiled. "As I told you before, your progress is going extraordinarily fast. Maybe in a year's time, you may be my equal when it comes to magic."

Night smiled, opening the gate. "I shall see you tonight again?" she asked.

Mischief nodded. "I wish for nothing more nor less of you, _my lady_."

"You can stop it with the pet names now," Night almost growled, as Mischief smiled mischievously.

"As you wish, _darling_."

"I swear on Odin's beard I'm going to get you back for this," Night said as Mischief chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you say, _my dear_."

Night looked back at him before closing the gate. "You are so infuriating sometimes."

"As are you," Mischief said with a smirk, "Good day to you, Night."

Night smiled. "Good day to you as well, Mischief," she said, closing the gate behind them.

* * *

**~One Year Later~**

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Mischief asked, his back to Night's own, both of whom were now twelve asgardian years.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Night said with a smirk that Mischief knew was there without even needing to look.

"You realize I shall not hold back."

"Neither shall I."

"Let us duel then," he said, as they began to walk apart, backs still to each other. They walked cautiously, waiting to turn and do battle. Soon, the two were on the edge of the gazebo, and both halted, waiting for the signal to go.

Suddenly, a small noise, of which had no placing, suddenly made itself known, signaling the two to turn. Night turned to see Mischief, already doing his work. He caused some nearby rose bushes to move and grow rapidly, and he shot them forward at Night, thorns and all.

Night looked at the dark light from the firepit in the center of the gazebo, and controlled it's flame to create a wall between her and the thorns, burning away the roses. The wall went down, as did the roses, revealing a smirk on Mischief's face.

"Burning the royal roses should be a crime," he said, shaking his head as he continued to smirk.

"As should causing them to be a weapon against others," Night said, returning the smirk.

"I said I would not hold back."

"As did I."

Mischief's smirk widened. "Then what are you waiting for? I don't have all day."

Night growled, and willed the benches in the gazebo to hover over the ground. Then, she threw them over at Mischief, making them spin around him in a never ending circle, entrapping him. Night smirked, but Mischief did as well. Mischief got his roses again, and made them grow around the benches tightly, making them unable to move.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mischief said with an evil smirk.

"You should know by now I am just warming up," Night said, a smirk on her face as well.

"So am I," he said, before controlling the dark flame to shoot as Night, who dodged the attacks as best she could, one of the dark fires skimming her shoulder. She hissed in pain, and growled at Mischief, who still had a smirk on his face.

"My turn," Night growled, looking at the thorns engulfing the benches and willing them to turn into something else. Then, in the blink of an eye, the roses turned into snakes, and wrapped themselves around Mischief, who attempted to rip them off as they coiled around his arms, legs, and body. Night made them stay away from his neck though, since she happened to be that merciful.

Then, with one final smirk, Night willed the snakes to become engulfed in flames, but only burn Mischief, not themselves. Mischief yelped in pain, before he made more roses grab the snakes and pull them off of him. "You seem to like to burn things, don't you?" Mischief said, only a slight smirk being made, still wincing from his burns.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back," Night repeated, smirking evilly.

"As did I," Mischief said, a sinister grin morphing onto his face, before he willed the flame to shoot at her. But this wasn't like the rest. This one was much larger, and one that Night was incapable of dodging.

Night screamed, as she was engulfed in flame, burning the skin that was bare. She fell to the ground in pain, and curled up in a ball. Everything was all fun and games until now. This was just too far. Night whimpered on the ground, tears welding up in her eyes. Her dress was still on fire, but she didn't want to move for more pain would come if she did.

When Mischief had realized what he'd done, his eyes widened considerably. "Night!" he cried, running over to her side, checking her wounds. Her face was slightly burnt, thank goodness. But her arms and legs had hit the full force of the fire. Quickly, he willed the fire to dissipate into the air, so her dress didn't burn anymore than it already had.

"Night, I'm so sorry," he said, a worried look on his face, and his voice dripping in guilt, "I went too far."

Night answered with a whimper, and he quickly went to work. He wasn't exactly the best with healing magic, but he could at least make the pain stop, and cover the wounds. Waving his hand over her face, he caused the burn to heal itself, until all that was left there was a small mark underneath her chin, which would be hard to notice by anyone. Her arms were badly burnt, as were her legs, so the most he could do was wrap them. He summoned some cold, wet towels, and began to clean the wounds.

Her whimpers grew louder as Mischief cleaned the wounds. "I'm sorry, Night, but it needs to be done," he said, his voice with pity mixed into it, as he continued to rub the wounds gently.

"It's okay. I've been through worse," Night said quietly, afraid that if she spoke to loudly it would inflict pain.

Mischief raised an eyebrow at her. "When?"

Night sighed. "Only a few months before I met you, when I was seven, I was walking down the streets of Asgard in the east. No one liked me, and so one night the children decided to come out and make fun of me. They called me names, and they began to chase me, their hands holding weapons they shouldn't have even owned at that age. I tripped over something, and they began to..."

She didn't finish, her mind going back to the horrible memory of the children stabbing and cutting at her skin, as she lay helpless on the ground. At that time, the cloak hadn't been given to her yet, so she couldn't have simply gone invisible and hid in the shadows. It was the worst experience Night had ever gone through. Not even one of the children had showed her a hint of pity. She was so far from home when the sun had risen, and she was trampled on by the people of Asgard as she lay there. Then, when she finally had the strength to make it home, Mother gave her a horrible yelling, before locking her up in room, not even caring for her wounds.

"You don't need to speak of it if you do not wish," Mischief said, bandaging her wounds, "I cannot believe people can be so heartless. They say you are different, of which the type they fear. But after all the years I have known you, I still do not see why."

Night looked over at Mischief, and smiled. "Thank you," she said, "You are the only person to have ever said that to me."

Mischief raised an eyebrow. "What of your mother and father? Do they not insist that as well?"

Night shook her head. "I have never known my father, and my mother is strict and heartless towards me. My sister showed me the least bit of kindness, but we are forbidden to speak with each other anymore."

"Why is that?" Mischief asked, clearly confused as why she would not be allowed to speak with her own sibling. It was simply outrageous to even think of such a thing.

"My ruling is of the night and darkness," Night said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "My sister's is of the day and light. We are opposite, so we cannot see each other."

Mischief gave her a look of pity, of which was not fake. "I'm so sorry," he said, "I did not know your life was one of such horrid rules and memories."

Night tried to smile. "It is alright. I never expected anything more than this in my life. I always knew I was to be an outcast, and have no relations to anyone else but my mother, who I wish I never did have a relation with."

Mischief smirked. "And yet you have a relation with me."

"That was a miracle in the first place," Night said, slightly laughing.

"Or maybe it was simply the fate of two outcasts," Mischief said, a small smile on his face.

Night giggled. "Since when have you been an outcast?"

"Since birth," Mischief said, "I've always been hidden from others in my brother's shadow. I am barely noticed by the people around me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't see how you could not be noticed," Night said, making Mischief raise an eyebrow.

"How, might I ask?"

"Because you're way too chaotic to not be noticed," Night smirked, catching Mischief a bit off guard before smiling.

"I'm not the only one here who's chaotic," he said, smirking.

"Yes, but when I do it I come home to be yelled at by my mother."

"You think I don't come home to such things either after creating a bit of fun?"

"I have no idea. I don't know your family."

"I have no idea about you either, since I don't know your name..."

"No!" Night said, laughing, as Mischief wrapped up the final wound, "I refuse to tell you my name."

Mischief smirked. "I don't see what the big deal is. After all, we've known each other for about five years now."

"You're just going to have to find it out the hard way," Night said with a smirk.

"As are you, for mine," Mischief smiled, standing up to view his handiwork, "Try standing up now. I placed a few charms that should dull the pain."

Night nodded, attempting to stand. But when she did, she fell back down. "Mischief," Night said, "I think you overdid it. I cannot feel my legs."

Mischief sighed, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Ah well," he smirked, "I guess I'll have to walk you home, and have to learn where you live."

Night caught on, and frowned. "You son of a bitch," she growled.

Mischief's smirk widened when she cursed. "Language, my dear friend," he said, "You should be careful with such things. You could hurt someone's feelings."

Night growled, but then sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, "But we will have to hurry before light sets in. If people saw me with you, they could begin to hurt you as well."

Mischief nodded. "That is a simple enough arrangement," he said, dropping to his knees beside Night, and bringing his arms underneath her thighs and back, and lifted her up bridal style.

"Now if anyone sees us like this, they definitely _will_ kill you," Night said, giggling a bit as she lifted her to his chest.

Mischief shrugged. "We are young and innocent enough they won't suspect anything worth suspicion."

Night sighed, as Mischief carried her out of the gate, and all the way to the eastern entrance.

"So, where might you live then?" Mischief asked.

"Just continue straight forward," Night said, feeling absolutely defeated.

Mischief nodded, and began his way down the streets of Asgard. It was dark enough that no one could see him, but the streets were lit dimly by small lights so that he would not accidentally run into something.

"Mischief, where is it you live?" Night asked.

Mischief raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I am showing you where I live."

"That is only because I am forcing you to," Mischief said with a smirk.

"And I am forcing _you_ to tell me where you live," Night said, equalizing the smirks.

"You do not have power over me of any kind," Mischief said.

"Do you think so?" Night asked, "Should we test that little theory of yours?"

"I don't believe you have anything to test it with," Mischief said.

Then, Night grinned quite the evil grin. "Incorrect answer," she said, before reaching her head up and pecking him on the cheek. Then, in complete surprise, heat rose to Mischief's cheeks, and he stumbled a bit, losing his balance.

"I win," Night said, laughing a bit, "I do have power over you."

Mischief frowned. "Now **that** was not fair."

Night smirked. "All's not fair in love and war."

"I believe you have that saying wrong."

"Maybe _that _saying. How do you know that I didn't just make that a saying?"

"You are impossible," Mischief said, before stopping at the end of the street, where it split off in two directions, "Which way?"

"Forward," Night said.

"But there is no forward. It is blocked by a building."

"That's my home, smarty," Night smirked, and Mischief looked over it, his eyes skimming and judging the structure. It was tall and golden, as all the homes in Asgard were.

"It is quite the home," Mischief said, carrying her to the door, and opening it.

"I said nothing of you coming into my home!" Night said, obviously filled with fear and worry.

Mischief smirked. "You also said nothing of **not** letting me into your home."

"But what if my mother has already awoken?" Night asked.

Mischief sighed as he walked in. "Everything will be alright, now please quit your worrying," he said, looking around the main room, "Now where are your chambers?"

Night groaned at first, but then sighed in defeat. "At the top of the stairs. On the highest floor."

Mischief nodded, and then began to walk quietly up the stairs. Night tried to stay as quiet as possible as they walked up the stairs, not wanting to wake up her sister or her mother. **Especially** her mother.

Eventually, they passed by the door to Night's sister's room, and Mischief raised an eyebrow. "Is that your sibling's chambers?" he whispered.

Night nodded. "Sunna. She's kind and sweet, but not exactly the sharpest sword in the armory."

Mischief chuckled quietly. "I know the feeling of being the one with the more intellect than the other sibling."

"Then I'm glad we're on the same page," Night smiled, as they reached the top of the stairs, where the door to Night's room was closed.

"This is yours, I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Yes," Night said, as Mischief opened the door to her room. He walked inside, looking around the room.

"It is so dark," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Mother doesn't want me to be seen by anyone in daylight," Night said, "So she took out the windows. I put in the candles though, so I may see when I'm reading."

Mischief set Night down on her bed, and then walked over to a bookshelf, curiously checking it's contents.

"I've read every single one of those books at least twice over," Night said with a smile, "I have no other resources than that, since libraries are not open for the public at night."

Mischief grabbed a book, and opened its pages. "You still have rather good taste in your novels," he said, smiling as he closed the book and put it back.

Night smiled. "Thank you," she said, before Mischief came back to sit at the end of her bed.

"You should rest," he said, and Night shook her head.

"I am not tired," she said, clearly making an excuse.

"Do not deny it. You are weary. And you need to build up your strength," he said, taking the blankets from underneath her and placing them over top of her body, "I will come back tonight."

Night's eyes widened. "What of the gardens?"

Mischief shook his head. "You are in no shape to go back there tonight. You have to heal."

Night rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Stop making excuses and rest," Mischief said, getting impatient.

Night sighed in defeat, and made herself as comfortable as possible, trying not to disturb her wounds. "Good day to you, Mischief," she said, yawning a bit."

Mischief smiled, getting up from the bed. "Good day to you, Night."

And as Mischief left the room, Night smiled when she heard the door close behind him. He wanted to come back tonight, even after seeing her in such a state. Maybe it was just because he felt pity for her, or just because he was bored...

Or maybe it was simply the fate of two outcasts.

**I LOVED WRITING CHAPTER THREE! SO MUCH FUN! NOW MISCHIEF KNOWS WHERE NIGHT LIVES! AMAZING! **

**THIS STORY GOES QUITE FAST, MAINLY BECAUSE IT IS AN ADD ON FOR MY OTHER FANFICTION, BEYOND DEATH ITSELF. I INTRODUCED A NEW CHARACTER TO IT, AND THIS IS HER STORY, WHICH I BELIEVED WAS WORTH TELLING. **

**RANDOM THOUGHT OF THE DAY: FOR CANADA AND A FEW OTHER COUNTRIES, TODAY WE REMEMBER THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN TO PROTECT OUR COUNTRY AND OTHERS. THANK YOU GRANDPA DON, FOR PROTECTING ME AND MY COUNTRY. HOWEVER, I SHALL GET YOU BACK AT CHRISTMAS IN TICKLE WARS. THANK YA GRAMPS XD**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! BUT NO FLAMES, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THOSE!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 4: A Not Far Distance Camping Trip With Mischief**

Night laid in her bed quietly, and had been doing so ever since she had woken up several hours after Mischief had left. He had been so kind in taking care of her, she couldn't even remember if she had thanked him. Then Night came to realization of something. He knew where she lived. He was coming back tonight to see her again.

Night went into immediate worry. What if Var saw him? What if Sunna saw him? What if _anyone_ saw him coming into the house? By the gods, he could be hurt! Night thought these thoughts over and over again through her head, only to be thought again the next second in constant worry. What time was it even? How was he going to enter the house without getting caught? What did he actually plan on doing while here?

She began to shake, but then winced in pain. It hurt to be nervous, especially after Night had almost forgotten of her injuries. But she had to play it off. Maybe, just _maybe_, if she acted okay, they could both leave for the gardens, never having to bring Mischief to her house again.

Night's worry soon passed away from her main thoughts, though at the back of her mind it still constantly nagged her of how Mischief could get into a lot of trouble if they were caught together. Heck, he could get hurt if he was even in her house! But Night tried to ignore these thoughts, as she summoned over an adventure book over to her from the one of the bookshelves, and began to read.

After an hour or so of reading, Night was dead set in the middle of her book. Night had no idea what time it was, and then looked up at her timer. Without a window, it was impossible to tell if it was night or not. But thankfully, she created an invention of which told her how much longer until the next horn, signifying the hours of day. She looked towards it, of which was sitting on her side table, and found it to be less than an hour before nightfall. Which also meant it'd be less than an hour before Mischief would come to see her.

Night tried to shake the worries away again, but she couldn't. She tried with all of her might to get her mind back into the topic of the book, but it continued to revert back to Mischief's well being if he were to be caught. Night growled, and slammed the book on the floor. Why was it so hard to get her mind off of Mischief? Sure, he was her only friend. And he may very well be the only one who cared for her truly. He also may be the reason she hasn't killed herself because of her mother. But should it not be easy to get her mind off of him?

She groaned, slamming her head deeper against the pillow. She wince though, for the slamming had caused her pain from her burns. Why did she have to get so badly injured? Thank the gods that Var had not seen her like this, otherwise Var would just beat her even more, ordering her to tell what happened. And what was worst of all, Var could usually tell when Night was lying. Not always, but most times. If Night were to answer a lie if such a thing were to happen, she would only be beaten more so than before.

Soon, as time went by, seconds turned to minutes, and minutes multiplied each other. Finally, the last horn blew, signifying that the sky was now fully dark. Night sighed, and the thoughts of worry blew up into the front of her mind once more, scaring her almost to death of all the horrible conclusions that could possibly come to Mischief if he were caught.

Suddenly, in a swift second and breeze of air, all the candles in Night's room blew out, making Night want to squeal, though nothing came out. There were no windows, and the door had been firmly shut. Where exactly did the breeze come from?

"I apologize about that," a voice said from the darkness, as the candles were suddenly relight, and revealed Mischief, standing right by Night's bed. He knelt down beside her, caressing one of her hands. "How do you fare?"

Night's breathing slowed down considerably from when it had sped up due to fear. "I fare well, thank you," she said, smiling a bit, "How was your day?"

Mischief sighed, and rubbed one of his eyes his his free hand, frowning. "Sunny and tiring. Minus the fact of guilt I felt after knowing you had been badly injured by myself last night. I could not help but be overwhelmed with supreme guilt for the accident."

Night's smile drooped a bit. "It wasn't your fault. We both got too caught up in the moment, and if anything, we both share the blame," she said, wishing to end the subject there, "How exactly did you get in here?"

Mischief smiled a bit. "Well, now that I know where your home is, and exactly where your quarters are, I simply transported myself here. Much faster and much less tiring, don't you think?"

Night smirked. "That is cheating, Mischief."

"And cheating is one of the things I am best at," Mischief answered with a smirk, almost too proud of the fact.

Night sighed in defeat. "What is it you are planning on doing here? My bedroom is not exactly filled with excitement. Even I hate being in here, and it is mine!"

Mischief chuckled a bit. "Well, I did have a few plans in mind..." he said in a way that definitely made Night suspicious.

"What exactly are those plans, might I ask?" Night questioned, raising an eyebrow. Knowing him, his plans may very well include blowing the rooftop open for the whole realm to see.

Mischief smirked. "Close your eyes," he said. Night hesitated to listen at first, but then shut them slowly, filled with suspicion. Then, Night heard a few, small noises, and then there was complete silence.

"You may open them now," the voice said, and Night opened her once closed eyes. The sight before her made her gasp.

The floor of her room had completely disappeared, being replaced with mounds of green grass. The candles had been moved to the outskirts of the room, and now in the center was a large tent made of white cloth. Mischief stood beside Night's bed, chuckling at her face of wonder.

"Shall we?" Mischief asked, and Night nodded with her face still in wonderful shock, and attempting to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Mischief said, a frown on his face, as he reached down and picked her up as a groom would do for a bride, much like he did the other night, and lifted her off of the bed. He then walked her over to the tent, and went inside.

The inside definitely looked a lot larger than the outside. The tent was quite spacious, so much that Mischief, being as tall as he was, could easily stand up in it with room to spare. In the center was a small lantern, being lit with the same dark light as the fireplace in their secret hiding place. Around the lantern, were stacks of comfortable looking pillows, of which colours were of dark purples, blacks, greens, and golds. Both of their favourites of colours all under one tent.

Mischief walked in, and set Night down on the pillows comfortably, only with the minimum of pain coming from her burns. "This is amazing, Mischief," Night said in awe, as Mischief sat himself down beside her.

"I simply wished to bring the outside in," he said with a smile upon his face, "Especially after seeing your disappointment when I told you we would not be able to go to the garden tonight."

Night smiled, but then thought a moment. "What of my family? What if they were to hear us speaking?"

Mischief shook his head. "I have charmed the room to make sure no sound can be heard from the outside. You could scream and no one would hear you."

Night's grin only grew wider, and she reached over to hug Mischief tightly, ignoring the minor pains it gave her. "You are the greatest friend I have ever had."

Mischief smirked, and accepted the hug by wrapping his arms around her, trying to mind her wounds. "I am the _only_ friend you've ever had."

"And yet I've still managed to get the greatest of the ones available," Night said, smiling widely before pulling away.

"Yet there is still one thing that rather saddens me," Mischief said, pulling away from the hug with a sigh. Night raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, curious of what he might be upset about.

Mischief sighed again. "I simply just cannot believe that I cannot beckon my greatest friend by her real name."

Night smirked. "What if Night _is_ my real name?"

"Believe me, it is not," Mischief said, "I looked in the most recent census of Asgard. There is no one inhabiting it of the name 'Night'."

"I bet that there is no one named Mischief in that census either."

Mischief shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. "Ah well, I will find out one way or another. You cannot hide your name from me forever, _pet_," he said, bringing a finger to her chin as she growled at the nickname.

"Just when I thought you may consider to stop calling me such things," Night said with a complete frown on her face, her original smirk completely erased. "And you cannot hide your name from me forever either, _dearest_."

Mischief smirked. "As if I'd ever stop continuing to tease you, _darling_. And besides, soon you shall grow to enjoy it more, and will not be able to protect yourself from succumbing to me any longer. That is when I shall learn your name. It will be no victory if I do not learn it from your own mouth."

Night growled again. "Have good luck with that."

"Oh believe me, I will be in no need of that luck," Mischief said, smirk only widening at her comment, "Even now you cannot even dare to resist me."

Night scoffed, and pushed Mischief playfully. "Oh, stop being such a shit biscuit."

Mischief waved his finger at her teasingly. "Be careful with that language, darling. You could hurt someone's feelings."

Night laughed at him, and they talked carelessly for the rest of the night. It was simply amazing, sitting with Mischief in her room, talking about absolutely nothing, with no worry of who might hear or see them. They had been at stuff like this for five years now; meeting secretly in private places. But she had never experienced a moment such as this in all of that time, for in her she felt so cared for and free, now knowing that he would come for her no matter what state of being she was in.

Mischief had it the other way around. It was not she who could not resist him, but he who could not resist her. Tonight had proved it quite well.

**HEYA! SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE YET, OF WHICH I APOLOGIZE FOR! I JUST CANNOT WAIT TO START WRITING CHAPTER FIVE, WHICH WILL HAVE ANOTHER TIME SKIP AND LOTS OF INTERESTING STUFF! EEEEE!**

**I AM REALLY HAPPY TO HAVE 10 FOLLOWERS ALREADY WITHIN JUST A FEW DAYS. I THANK YOU ALL!**

**ANYWAYS, I'D LIKE TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT THIS WILL BE A SHORTER FANFICTION THAN MOST OTHERS, BECAUSE IT IS AN ADD ON TO MY OTHER AVENGERS FANFICTION, BEYOND DEATH ITSELF. THIS IS THE STORY OF THE RELATION BETWEEN LOKI AND AN OC OF MINE, WHO JUST RECENTLY ENTERED INTO BEYOND DEATH ITSELF, AND IT IS A STORY OF WHICH I DEFINITELY WANTED TO BE TOLD!**

**RANDOM THOUGHT OF THE DAY: IF THERE WERE EVER TO BE A SKITTLES VENDING MACHINE, I'D BE BROKE WITHIN FIVE MINUTES OF SEEING IT, WITH A STOMACH FULL OF SKITTLES. HENCE, MY USERNAME.**

**SO PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THOSE.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 5: A Celebration For All**

**~2 Asgardian Years Later~**

"Child," a voice said, splitting through the darkness of sleep Night had been peacefully succumbed in, "Awaken already, child. I do not have all day."

Night's eyes opened in recognition of the voice, finding herself facing the wall on her bed. She rolled over, finding her mother standing beside it. Why would her mother be in her room? She hated her room, possibly even more than Night did.

"Finally, you have awoken," Var said, a sneer on her face. Night looked over at her timer, finding it still to be day.

"What is it you want, mother?" Night said grumpily, rubbing her tired eyelids with her fists.

Var sighed. "I am to tell you that tomorrow night, there shall be a celebration."

Night stared up at Var, confused. "So are you here to boast of how I am not able to go, but you and my sister are going to have such a lovely time?" Night asked, a bit annoyed.

Var's sneer grew considerably. "No," Var hissed through her teeth, "This is a celebration for all. Odin has invited everyone in Asgard, and that includes you."

Night's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm allowed... to go?"

Var nodded, though Night could tell Var wished she could say otherwise. "It seems the people of Asgard are beginning to warm up to you due to age. They believe by now you may have... matured."

Night's heart was filled with excitement. She was allowed to go to a party! An actual party! She had never been to one before, and now she was finally allowed to go! She didn't care if she was being force to or not! This was absolutely amazing!

Var saw the excitement, and snarled, and stomped away, opening the door. But before she left, she turned back to Night. "If you, by any chance, happen to scare or cause concern, I promise you I will find a punishment very, _very_ fitting," she said with a final scowl, before slamming the door behind her.

Night rested her head on her pillow again, trying to get to sleep. She could not wait to tell Mischief tonight. If it was to be a party for all Asgardians to attend, that means Mischief must be going as well! This may be her chance for redemption with the Asgardians, and they might accept their friendship!

Attempting to get some rest, Night began to think of what had happened over the last few years. She remembered back when the incident occurred with Mischief, and he began to come over to her home regularly while she was injured. Even after she had healed enough to move, he stayed at her side, accompanying her to the gardens every night. This continued until she was fully recovered, where the pair had gone back to their regular schedule of meeting in their secret place.

She smiled, and got herself as comfortable as possible, and fell asleep.

* * *

"You seem more delighted than usual," Mischief said, standing by the dark fire pit. He had grown quite a bit taller over the past two years, and had a bit more muscle, but not enough to make it incredibly noticeable.

Night smiled, as she shut the gate behind her, and ran over to Mischief. "You are never going to believe what my mother told me but a few hours ago," she said, absolutely overwhelmed with excitement.

Mischief smirked. "Please, enlighten me," he said, sitting himself down on a nearby bench.

Night felt as if she was about to squeal, and went over to sit beside him, smiling quite widely. "Apparently, there is to be a celebration tomorrow night."

Mischief nodded. "I am quite aware, believe me. Actually, everyone is. It's going to be quite the celebration, it being the one thousandth anniversary of when the All Father and his armies defeated the Frost Giants on Midgard, taking away their source of power," he said, and then sighed, "It is a shame you cannot go, according to what I hear of your mother's horrid attitude towards you..."

"That's the thing!" Night said, bouncing up and down in her seat, "I am allowed to go!"

Mischief's eyes widened considerably. "What?" he said, his voice a mixture of shock and joy.

Night nodded. "I get to go to a _real_ celebration! With people! I am allowed to go under the All Father's orders! This is going to be amazing!"

Mischief raised an eyebrow slightly. "Have you never been to another?"

Night thought a moment, and then shook her head. "I have only been to a festival before, and I am fairly sure that festivals and celebrations are not the same thing... right?"

Mischief chuckled a bit. "Yes, there is a fair difference between the two," he said with a smile.

"So, are you going to be attending?" Night asked, and Mischief smirked.

"Of course I shall. The celebration is for _all_ Asgardians, as you said before."

Night smiled. "Good, I wouldn't want to be alone in my first celebration."

Mischief raised an eyebrow. "What of Sunna? Your sister?"

Night rolled her eyes. "Knowing her, she will probably start chasing after Prince Thor again," she said. Lately, she had been receiving letters from her sister, which was actually quite lovely, seeing as how they cannot see each other directly. And since Var happened to be in the court, Sunna had been regularly having conversations with this amazing prince with the name of Thor during her visits. He is to be a year older than Sunna, but she could care nonetheless. She believes him to be charming, handsome, and all of that mushy gushy stuff. And Night couldn't care less about him.

"Thor?" Mischief asked curiously, a hint of seriousness in his voice, "Why him?"

Night sighed. "Sunna believes him to be everything she looks for in a man. But, no offense of course, the way she describes him makes him sound like a complete idiot," she said, and then thought a moment, "Never mind. They _are_ perfect for each other. How could I not possibly see that?"

Mischief chuckled at her interpretation of the elder prince. "I take no offense, for I am not him. And truthfully, I am praising Odin for that," he said, a smile on his face.

"Why so? Well, I see why you wouldn't want to be an idiot, but he is royalty," Night said.

Mischief thought, and then shook his head. "Never mind. It need not matter."

Night smiled, but then turned her head, her eyes staring into space. "I wonder what it'd be like though."

Mischief looked at her, a bit confused. "What it'd like to be what?"

"To be royalty," Night said, a slight smile on her face, "I mean, life would seem so much easier if you were royal. You would not need to worry about people judging you or wishing to hurt you, because you're part of the royal family. You would have no financial needs to worry about, or worry about making your clothes a mess, for you could simply get new ones without worry. Plus, I hear the All Father and the Queen are both incredibly kind. I would love to have a parent such as that, let alone two."

Mischief looked upon Night in pity. She had gone through much more than he had, and he felt such guilt towards her. But this was such a depressing subject, so he decided to change it.

"When exactly are you planning on arriving at the celebration tomorrow?" he asked, and she turned her head, a bit confused at the random change of subject, but then got back on track.

"Why do you ask?" Night asked him, and he shrugged.

"It would be a lot simpler to find you when I know the time when you may be arriving," he said, and then chuckled a bit, "If you did not notice, I would rather not be alone at the celebration as much as you feel that way."

Night smiled. "My family and I will be arriving only a while after sunset."

Mischief smiled. "Will that not be a bit late for your sister? I mean, she is the goddess of day, and all."

Night nodded. "She will probably be resting all day. If what I've been reading correctly from the letters she has sent me, she'll want to get her beauty sleep for _'the mighty prince Thor'_"

Mischief chuckled a bit at her statement of Thor. "You two have been writing letter to each other?"

Night nodded. "How else would I know of her secret obsession with the elder prince? She started writing them to me a few months ago, and we've been at it since then."

Mischief smiled. "I am glad to hear you are getting along with your sister then. Indirectly or not."

She laughed a bit. "Yes, it is nice," she said, and then it became silence. After a few seconds, though, Night looked at Mischief to find quite the evil grin forming on his face.

"What is it?" Night asked, "Planning on setting a herd of bilchsteim loose in the middle of the celebration?"

Mischief snapped out of his daydreaming, and looked over at Night. "Oh no," he said, the grin still on his face, "I was just simply realizing that tonight I would be finding out your name."

Night raised an eyebrow, confused. "How would you learn my name at a celebration?"

Mischief's eyes gleamed with, well, mischief. "Oh, probably because when you enter, a person announces your name to the crowd, signifying your arrival."

Night's eyes widened largely. "No."

Mischief chuckled. "Oh, yes. I shall finally learn your name, without you having to learn mine."

Night frowned. "I shall be sure to get to the celebration before you."

"Oh, I believe that will not happen."

"Why not?"

"Let us just say I live quite close to where the celebration is being held."

Night felt a small growl creep from the back of her throat. "Why you tricky, conniving snake."

Mischief chuckled. "Do not blame me, darling. Blame the announcer. It shall be his doing that tells me of your name."

Night was about to yell at him, but then swallowed her anger, and sighed in defeat. She was going to lose this battle, no matter how many times she yelled at him.

Mischief smiled. "Do not fret. What harm shall come to you if I know your name? I already know where you live, after all."

Night rolled her eyes. "I just find it unfair that you will know both my name and where I live, let alone sleep, and I know neither of those things about you."

"Well then," Mischief said, a small sinister smile creeping up onto his face, "You'll just have to try as hard as I have been to find out that information, hm?"

Night sighed, and then the pair continued to talk of many things, such as how glorious the party was to be, and of how many night blossom apples Night would be able to enjoy. Eventually, after many hours of chatting and storytelling, the horn for the morn finally blew, and Night made her way home. When she reached home, she soon found herself lying in her bed, surrounded by the dark, and she slept a dreamless sleep, waiting upon the arrival of her first celebration.

* * *

"Awaken, child," Var's voice calls to Night, and she immediately wakes up, knowing at the back of her head what was going to happen after she did. The celebration was tonight, and Night was absolutely excited for it, and had been ever since Var had told her the other day. In fact, Night was probably more excited about this than anyone else.

"It seems you are becoming more obedient by the moment," Var said, her sneer lessening as Night looked up at her with anticipation.

"When are we going?" Night asked, excitement practically dripping from her mouth.

Var sighed. "We leave in half an hour. Your gown is on top of your dressing table," she said, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her."

Night smiled wildly, and folded the sheets off of her body. She ran over to her dressing table, practically hyper from all the excitement and anticipation, throwing her nightgown off along the way. Then, she was filled with so much energy that she didn't even bother to look at it first, and then threw it on over her head. Then, she tightened it where things needed to be tightened, and tied things where they needed to be tied, and looked down at her gown. Then, figuring she would get a better view of it this way, she summoned a floor mirror in front of her, and stared at the reflection.

It was very beautiful, yet it still related to Night's style of dressing. It was black and lacy, with the purple underskirt underneath. Except unlike the usual one she wore, it was not flat, but spanned out a bit more, but not by much. Around her hips, there were golden jewels embroided into the fabric, creating a belt like object, except fastened to the actual gown. The neckline was practically a flat line, but it still managed to look quite nice, and not flat because of her rounding chest. It was absolutely gorgeous, the colours bringing out her eyes, hair, and skin tone.

Night smiled, and then grabbed her brush, and began to brush her long, black hair. She wanted to look perfect for tonight, being that it was both her first and to be one of the greatest. Using her magic, she created two braids at the front of her head, and wrapped them around to the back, being tied together with a black and gold pendant.

"Sister?" a somewhat familiar voice said from the now opened door, and Night turned around. Standing there, there was a girl who looked to be about her age. She had beautiful brown eyes, and long golden hair that shone in the candle light. For clothing, she wore a golden gown, with silver embroidery flowing around it. Her pale skin matched Night's, as did her ruby coloured lips.

"Sunna?" Night asked, and Sunna smiled, walking over to her sister with her arms widened.

"You've grown to be so beautiful," Sunna said in the hug, which Night happily accepted.

"As have you," Night said, smiling as they have pulled away from the hug, "It's been almost seven years."

Sunna nodded. "I wish we could see each other more often than this," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Night smiled. "At least we have been able to have _some_ contact with each other."

Sunna smiled. "Yes. Our letters back and forth have been absolutely lovely. But tell me, sister, what is it you do at night? Don't tell me you've been reading all your books ten times over by now."

Night laughed a bit, but had thought a moment. She couldn't tell Sunna about Mischief. Not yet at least. She would find out tonight when Mischief and herself met. "It's a secret," Night said, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

Sunna raised an eyebrow. "Even I know, after all these years, you are up to no good. What is it, sister?"

"It's a surprise for tonight," Night said, "Don't worry. It is nothing that will cause much chaos. Maybe for our mother, but not for the entire population of Asgard."

Sunna kept her confused face a moment, and then smiled. "Well I am glad to hear at least that. I cannot wait to find out what your surprise is."

Night smiled, before Var entered the room. "Sunna," she said with a smile, before hugging her tightly, "You look glorious."

"Thank you," Sunna said, and then noticed Night's slight discomfort, "And what of my sister, mother? Does she not look as glorious as I?"

Var turned her head over to Night, and then looked back at Sunna. "Of course she does," she said, but Night could tell that she was lying. Var had never truly loved Night, and she probably never would. After all, she was the child that had more shame than the rest of Asgard put together.

"Thank you, mother," Night said, playing along to the lying game.

Var nodded. "We shall be heading off to the celebration now. It is past nightfall."

With that, Var turned around, Sunna still in her grasp, and walked out of the room, followed by the barefoot Night. Sunna was also barefoot, so Night didn't believe that it mattered too much to wear shoes. After all, Night hated wearing shoes in the first place, so this was nice that they were not being forced to.

Finally, the three ladies went out the front doors, and walked towards the castle. You could tell even Var was excited about this, as was Sunna, but you could definitely see that Night was the most excited out of the three.

* * *

"Every time I see the castle, I cannot help but become awestruck," Sunna said with a sigh, as the three stood in front of the castle. Night had only been here once more, and it wasn't exactly the happiest of memories. It was when she stood before the court of Asgard after her gifts had been claimed when she was seven, and had to sign a contract claiming to not leave the darkness unless asked to by the All Father.

"Yes, it is quite marvelous," Night said, as they walked through the large front doors of the castle. Once they had entered, Night looked around at what would be her first celebration. There were so many people, though she knew all of Asgard would be there. Along the edges of the room, there were large tables filled with all sorts of Asgardian delicacies, most of which Night had never tried before. She looked around the well lit room, and smiled. But... where was Mischief?

Her thoughts were cut short when she looked over to find a tall man is golden armor announcing everyone's names. Oh shit-biscuits. If Mischief truly was in this room, he would hear her name, and then it'd all be over. Wait... why? Why would it be over? What would be over? Why exactly was Night so worried about sharing her name with Mischief? Did she fear that if she told him, he would win something? Sure, he would get the joy of figuring out her name. But really, what did Night have to lose from it? Even Night wasn't sure, but she still feared him knowing it. And fear can change things drastically.

Finally, the three went up to the announcer, and Var whispered something in the man's ear. Night's heart filled up with fear, as she watched the large man bring his head away from Var's mouth, and he looked to the crowd.

"INTRODUCING," he shouted quite loudly, "THE GODDESS VAR, MEMBER OF THE ALL FATHER'S COURT, AND THE TWIN SIBLINGS OF NIGHT AND DAY!"

Night was in total shock, but truthfully thanking Odin the man did not yell her name. Only her title. She exhaled in relief, and then walked down the stairs to the party, along side her sister and behind her mother. The crowd stared up at the family, and some whispers were made when they saw Night.

_"What is the child of darkness doing here?"_

_ "I thought she was forbidden to go to celebrations and festivals."_

_ "Maybe she has grown to keep hold of her powers."_

_ "No such thing. Darkness will always be darkness. And darkness has always and forever been evil."_

Night sighed as she heard the comments, but it was not as if she'd never heard such things before. What they were saying now is what they had been saying her entire life. Everyone naturally assumes that the darkness is always evil, but it can actually be a sign of peace and serenity. But as usual, everyone assumes the worst of everything, especially the darkness.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Sunna grabbing Night's arm and holding her close as they finished descending the stairs. Sunna squealed a bit.

"Do you see him, don't you see him?" she said, actually quite excited.

"See who?" Night asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"**Him**." Sunna said, pointing almost straight forward. In the crowd, there was a boy who looked just about Sunna's age. He had blonde hair, though no where near as blonde as Sunna, piercing blue eyes, and wore clothing with the colours of red, blue, and dark greys.

"Who is that?" Night asked, confused, as they walked towards him. Suddenly, the boy noticed their presence, and he smiled widely.

"Miss Sunna!" He cheered, walking over to Sunna and Night, taking Sunna's hand and kissing it gently.

"Prince Thor," Sunna said, curtsying a bit, and then looked at Night. "Night, this is Prince Thor. Your highness, this is my sister whom I've told you of."

The elder prince brought his mouth away from Sunna's hand, and smiled at Night. "So you are the long lost sister of my dear friend. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Night, please," Night said with a small smile, and curtsied as well, as he made a slight bow as a polite guesture.

"So Night, what is your current relationship with your sibling by your standards?" he asked, "A good one, I hope?"

Night nodded. "Other than the fact this is the first time we've seen each other in seven years, our relationship is for the better. We have been recently writing letters back and forth to each other, so we are trying to keep in touch as much as possible, your highness."

As they spoke, Night began to hear the whispers start up again.

_"Why is the dark one speaking with the elder prince?"_

_ "He must be punishing her for something horrid she has done."_

_ "Maybe he is having mercy upon her state."_

_ "Darkness is evil. Why would he even dare have pity on such a terrible creature?"_

The whispers were interrupted by a small horn blowing, making everyone's head turn. Then, Thor looked back at the siblings, and bowed.

"I am afraid that is my cue," he said, "I hope to hear much more from you, Miss Night. From what your sister tells me of you, I pray we can become grand friends. Perhaps I can introduce you to my brother sometime? You two seem quite alike, from what I have heard."

Night smiled. "Only if it pleases you to do so, your highness," she said, and then Thor left into the crowd. Sunna sighed.

"Isn't he simply magnificent?" she said, smiling happily.

Night shrugged. "He seems more your type than mine," she said, and then contemplated what Thor had said, "Have you met the younger prince?"

Sunna nodded her head. "He is quite to himself though. He's not one for talking. Most of the time he has his nose in a book, much like yourself."

Night smiled. "I have only heard of him a few times. What more is he like?"

Sunna shrugged. "There is not much to tell. He is intelligent, skinny, and not much of a fighter. But he does love his sorcery though. Are you not capable of magic?"

Night nodded. "I am quite capable. Over the past few years I have been practicing my skills, and have gotten quite good at them."

Sunna smiled. "That is great! Unfortunately, I'm only good in the healing department of magic. I am afraid I'm not terribly good at combat magic or the normalcy of it."

Night was planning on answering, but another horn blew, louder than the last had been, silencing the room.

"INTRODUCING!" the announcer cried, "THE KING OF THE NINE REALMS, THE ALL FATHER ODIN, THE QUEEN FRIGGA, AND THEIR TWO SONS, PRINCE THOR AND PRINCE LOKI!"

Suddenly, everyone looked over at the opposite side of the room as where the front doors were. There was a large platform of sorts, of which had a large throne. A large man, with a white beard and hair, wearing golden armor and a helmet with horns, a golden eye patch over where his right eye should be, and carrying a large golden staff came into sight on the right side of the platform. As he sat down on the throne, he had been followed by a woman, looking almost the same age as he, if anything a bit younger, and she wore a long, golden gown, and had her brown hair up in a fashionable style.

Finally, Prince Thor came out behind them, now wearing a large cape and a helmet with wings on either side of it. As he went to stand on the left side of the All Father, he had a grand smile on his face, and looked over specifically at Sunna, who smiled even larger when she saw he was. Night tried to hold back a laugh, but then she looked to find the younger prince. And when she saw him, she almost died of a heart attack.

It was Mischief. Mischief walked upon the platform, following Thor, and was wearing something a bit different than his usual attire. It was still of all his favourites of colours, which were gold, black, and dark greens, but the outfit he wore was much more formal. On his head, there was now a large, golden helmet with large, curving horns over top his black hair. He went over to stand on the right side of the All Father, and then his eyes skimmed over the crowd, but then when he saw her, they locked onto Night.

Night's face must have been a sight. Mischief...he was Loki. _Prince_ Loki. Over the past seven years, she had been conversing with a prince! The youngest son of the All Father!

Mischief, or Loki, stared at Night's awestruck face. He couldn't help but feel a tone of guilt, seeing as how shocked she'd be for finding out he was royalty. And to think the other night she spoke of wishing to be that. Loki sighed, finding her face still in absolute shock as his father spoke.

"Thank you all," Odin's voice boomed throughout the grand hall, "Today signifies a day of victory... and a day of remembrance. We remember those who have fallen, and have gone to Valhalla for dying such a noble death. We salute those who gave their lives for both the safety of Midgard, and all realms alike. Today marks the day where we took the source of power from our enemy, and have kept it safe for a thousand years. Now let us celebrate this day, and remember the great sacrifices made for our, and everyone's safety!"

Then, some music began to play, and the two princes came walking off the platform, both heading towards the pair. Sunna jumped up and down excitedly as Thor returned, but Night's stomach only clenched when she saw Loki, or Mischief, coming towards her, politely pushing past other Asgardians.

"You were marvelous your highness," Sunna said to Thor with a smile, and looked over as Loki, or Mischief, arrived in front of Night, "As were you, your highness."

Mischief, or Loki, nodded, and turned her head towards Night, who looked incredibly hurt. "Night..." he started, pity filled in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Night asked, looking down at the floor, as both Sunna and Thor looked at the pair, both incredibly confused as how the two already knew each other.

"I feared you would judge me by my family, not by me," Loki said, touching the bottom of her chin to bring up her head, meeting each other's eyes.

"With all due respect, your highness," Sunna said to Loki, "But how is it you know my sister?"

"Indeed," Thor said, "I was thinking the same question, brother."

Loki sighed. "It's quite the bit of a story."

Night ignored the pair. "After all we've been through together, you couldn't slip in that _minor_ detail of being a prince!" she asked, getting a bit angry.

"Night, you must understand that I feared..."

"And you think I did not?" Night asked, "I thought you were a commoner such as I! You said you were cast out from all others, but you aren't! You are a prince! You can't be cast away like I have! Everything you told me was a lie!"

"Please, Miss Night, calm down," Thor said, placing a hand on both Night's shoulder and Loki's, "Now how long have you two... known of each other?"

"Over seven years," Night grumbled, "Though clearly now it was all lies."

"It was never lies," Loki said, his eyes almost pleading, "I only ever told you the truth. I made sure of it myself, now matter how tempting it was."

"I thought you were like me!" Night said, tears welding up in her eyes.

"What could have possibly changed your mind of that?" Loki asked, "Why does me being born from royalty change that?"

Night wanted to yell back, but she couldn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Loki, or Mischief, tightly, and began to sob. The crowd's attention suddenly turned towards the pair, and gasped at her action, but gasped even louder when Loki returned the hug, trying to comfort her. The chatter and gossip began again.

_"How dare she act in such a way towards a prince! To the son of the All Father, no less!"_

_ "She is an abomination to everything righteous!"_

_ "Why would he attempt to comfort such a despicable creature?"_

_ "It is almost inhumane!"_

Loki growled at that last whisper that was quite louder than the rest of the chatter, and let go of Night, and held her by his side. "How dare you!" he yelled at the crowd, clearly losing his temper, "You think comforting a woman in pain is inhumane! What is truly inhumane is the way you treat this girl! She has been alone for her entire life, for you have shunned her out for being the least bit different than the rest of you! She is not the despicable creature here! It is whoever even thinks such thought about anyone, or anything for that matter!"

Night's eyes widened at Loki's sudden outburst at the crowd. Did he just... yell at all of Asgard? Why would he do that? Especially for a person such as her! Why? Why? **Why?**

"My son," a voice boomed from behind them, and everyone turned to see the All Father now standing from his throne, with the queen at his side, as he confronted Loki, "Your actions just now were of anger and frustration. You confronted both Asgard's judgement, and mine."

As he said this, Loki bowed his head, a bit shameful that his father seemed disappointed in him.

"But," the All Father said, "You have also proven yourself the wiser of everyone in this room. You have a caring heart, my son. And your point has been agreed with by myself. This child does not deserve the fate that was forced upon her."

Loki raised his head, surprised. His father... agreed with him on the matter?

Suddenly, Var came up to the steps of the platform. "All Father, with all due respect, this child is a monster," she said to him, and as she did Night felt as if her heart had been crushed, "She is not deserving of this world or any other. In fact, she is not even deserving of the Frost Giants! As one of your advisers, my king, I believe her fate should be closed upon even more so. She is not deserving of walking on Asgardian grounds. I offer she to be locked away in her room for all eternity, until her day comes when she shall go to Hel, where even there she shall be shunned away from."

With that statement, Loki held Night closer in comfort. She had already been crying, and she felt as if she were to do so again. Night had always known Var never liked her, but she never would have guessed this much. Even Sunna was shocked at the statement, and Thor put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

Odin looked at Var with a straight face. "You believe that to be the fate of a monster?"

Var smiled, and nodded. But her face went unreadable when Odin frowned.

"Then perhaps it is **you** who should have this fate," he said, and then pointed at Night, "This child is no monster. If you are able to advise me to shun and despise your own flesh and blood, it is you who should have this fate."

Var went into complete shock, and knew right away he was serious. "Please, your majesty. I love my daughter. I only wish for her protection. Please, do not lock me away and shun me from the world," she pleaded, kneeling in front of him in desperation.

Odin frowned upon her, and looked at Night. "Child, tell me, what does your mother think of you?"

Night's eyes widened as the full attention of Asgard went unto her. What should she do? Should she tell the truth, and have her mother locked away? Or should she lie, only to be punished for doing so herself?

"I...I ummm..." Night said, and then made up her mind, and bowed her head in despair, "She hates me. She has only cared for Sunna, her first born. She would never see me unless it was of her own benefit and honor. She'd... she'd rather have me dead. She once told me so herself."

Night wasn't lying. Var had told her that once, but many years ago, when Night was only around four years of age. Night remembered her temper that day, and believed that she had been lying. But only know did Night truly believe in the statement she said that day.

"You..." Var said, shaking, and her fear turned into anger, "You little deceptive trickster! You dare defy your mother's wishes? You would send your own flesh and blood to be punished for eternity? You ungrateful little-"

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouted, his voice silencing Var, "It is you who is ungrateful for what you have. You were blessed with two daughters, yet you only wish for one of them, and the other to be dead."

"All Father, I-"

The All Father gave Var a death glare, and she silenced herself. He then sighed. "Var, member of the court of Asgard, goddess of contract. I hereby remove you from your honorable standings, and place you lower than the very rodents that live deep in this glorious city. You are to be taken to Normheim, to stay in there for all eternity. You are not deserving of your children, nor the parents who raised you. In the name of the All Father, I do this."

Var's eyes widened even more. "My king, I beg of you! Please do not do this! What of my children? Where shall they stay if I am not here?"

Odin kept a straight face. "They shall stay with I, becoming inhabitants of this castle. The honor you once had will be held upon them, and they will be seen as honorable as you once were."

Then, with the flick of his hands, guards with golden armor went to Var, and dragged her away, though she frantically tried to get away, pleading for her release. Night and Sunna were both crying slightly, both being comforted by the two princes as best they could. When Var had left the room, Odin turned to the two sisters and his sons.

"You two shall no longer be known as the name Vardotter. Instead, you will hold the name of Nightdotter and Daydotter. Come forth, and tell me your names, so I and all of Asgard may know them."

Night looked up at Loki, and he nodded, with a bit of a smile on his face. Night attempted to dry her tears, as she stepped forward with her sister, going up to kneel in front of the All Father.

"I am Sunna," her sister said, "Goddess of Day and Light."

Night looked up at Odin, as he looked down upon her with a small smile, waiting her answer. Night looked back at Loki, who was smiling as well. Then, looking forward once more, Night spoke.

"I am Nott. Goddess of Night and Darkness."

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I HOPE IT MADE UP FOR CHAPTER FOUR, WHICH WAS FAIRLY SHORT! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT, SINCE THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE!**

**NIGHT AND MISCHIEF'S REAL NAMES HAVE BEEN REALIZED BY EACH OTHER! FINALLY! WE ALL KNEW WHO MISCHIEF WAS FROM THE BEGINNING, AND IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER FANFICTION, BEYOND DEATH ITSELF, YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO REALIZE THAT NIGHT WAS NOTT!**

**DID YOU KNOW, THAT IN NORSE MYTHOLOGY (BUT NOT IN THIS FANFICTION), NOTT IS ACTUALLY THE HALF CHILD OF A JOTUN, LIKE LOKI? I RECENTLY LEARNT THAT AFTER I STARTED THIS, THOUGH I HAVE NO PLANS ON ADDING IT IN. THAT MAKES THIS A BIT TOO SIMILAR BETWEEN THE TWO. AFTER ALL, THEY HAVE TO HAVE DIFFERENCES, DON'T THEY?**

**VAR IS GONE FOREVER! THE HATEFUL YET OBSESSIVE MOTHER IS SENT TO NORMHEIM FOR ETERNITY! NO MORE BITCH! NO MORE BITCH! NO MORE BITCH!**

**RANDOM THOUGHT OF THE DAY: EVERYONE APPRECIATES DORITOS MORE ON A GLOOMY DAY. BECAUSE ALL AROUND YOU, THERE IS ONLY GREYNESS AND DARKNESS, AND THEN BAM! A BEAUTIFUL ORANGE TRIANGLE OF AWESOMESAUCE! (quote by my best friend, Amanda)**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 6: Living Like Royalty**

"Then I hearby proclaim Sunna, Goddess of the Day and Light, and Nott, Goddess of Night and Darkness, to become apprentices of the Asgardian court, and to reside in my home," Odin said, with a large and kind smile on his face.

Nott's eyes widened. Living in the castle? With Royalty? With Loki? This was just too incredible!

Then, Sunna and Nott stood up, Nott still in complete shock while Sunna was smiling.

"Thank you, my King," they said in unison, though they really didn't mean to. Then, Nott felt a hand on her arm, and looked to find Loki there, smiling at her.

"It seems our little secret is out in the open," he said, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Nott smiled. "I guess so," she said, and then turned back to the All-Father who dismissed them, and ordered that the celebrations begin again.

Loki took hold of her hand with his own, and brought her out into the surprised crowd. Nott couldn't blame them, seeing as how they had all witnessed a banishment, a scolding from one of their princes, and a promotion of sorts, all in a matter of minutes.

Soon, Loki stopped in his tracks, and looked down at Night. He smiled. "What do you think we should do now?"

Nott raised an eyebrow. "Do about what?"

He smirked. "Our situation."

"Well, I am now living with you, so that will definitely make a difference."

Loki sighed. "I guess there shall be no more fun then, since we both know almost everything about each other," he said, but then grinned evilly, "_Almost everything_."

Nott laughed. "You really like to get into other's personal lives, don't you?"

He smirked. "Now how could you possibly ever have come up with that conclusion?" he said innocently, and then put a hand over his heart, "You wound me so."

She smirked. "Judging by that look on your face, I can tell your lying. After all, I have recently discovered you are the _god_ of lies, aren't you?"

"I prefer mischief," he said with a smile, "Saying I am the god of lies all the time makes me sound... evil."

Nott was going to answer, but she was cut off by him again.

"And I bet you prefer being called the goddess of night, not darkness," Loki said, pointing teasingly at her face.

Nott smirked. "It seems we both like the lesser of two evils."

He nodded. "Indeed we do," he said, and then thought a moment, "I wonder what we will do now though. I mean, since you are now an apprentice of court, nevertheless living in my home, your contract is, shall we say, cut off."

Nott smiled. "Yes, I can't wait to feel sunshine again," Nott said, "I may be the goddess of night, and slightly nocturnal, but I remember playing around in the sunlit meadows when I was younger."

Loki smiled back. "I'll be sure to take you there sometime. After all, you can now roam around freely, so you shall have a lot to see."

Nott nodded, and then looked about. Then, with a mischievous smile, she turned back to face Loki, who was now a bit taller than her. "Let's play a game."

Loki raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "A game?"

She nodded. "I believe this game would be something to bring a bit more... mischief to the party, so to speak."

He smiled wildly. "Oh, I'd love that," he said, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Nott laughed. "All right then, we will take turns. You get to go first though, you being the god of mischief."

Loki fake-sighed. "Very well then," he said, about to turn, but then stopped himself, "But I have some rules."

She laughed again. "You always have rules."

He smiled. "First off, it is your opponent who picks the victim."

"I can deal with that. As long as it is not of someone of high importance. I don't want to get caught casting spells on your father."

Loki shrugged. "Fair enough," he said, "Secondly, I believe we need a bet for the winner."

"How do you win at this, exactly?"

Loki thought a moment. "First person to get caught loses."

Nott smiled. "Alright then. What are your terms?"

He smiled. "Nothing too barbaric. I only wish that tonight you sleep in my room."

Nott's eyes widened considerably. "Excuse me?"

Loki smirked. "Don't go jumping to conclusions. I simply wish for your sleep to be in my room."

"What could you possibly gain from that? The knowing you kept me from sleeping in my own room, of which I haven't even seen yet?"

He smiled, almost evilly. "Easy. I simply will embarrass you the entire way there. And besides, everyone knows we are still too young to be doing... certain things, yet."

Nott smiled. "All right then. But I have some terms of my own."

"Explain."

She sighed. "If I am to win, you will take me to see the royal library?" she asked, and then spoke again to Loki's raised eyebrow, "I've always wished to see it. There are so many books there I have not read, and I am just dying to read them."

Loki smirked. "I am perfectly fine with that. In fact, I was planning on showing them to you anyways, seeing your interest in novels."

"Then it's a bet," Nott said, outstretching her hand towards Loki, and he took it gladly.

Loki smiled. "All right then, who is my victim?"

Nott looked around, and then saw a boy about their age. He was quite large weight wise, and was eating at a boar leg savagely, enjoying every bite. She smirked, and then looked back at Loki.

"Over by the buffet table. He looks about our age, and he is happily enjoying a large boar leg."

Loki looked where she told him to, and then smirked. "That is Volstagg. He happens to be friends with my brother. And yes, he does have quite the appetite," he said, and then smiled evilly, "Maybe _too_ much of an appetite."

And with that, Nott saw his hand twist a little, before looking back at Volstagg. Suddenly, at his next bite, he looked confused, and eyed at his boar leg. Then, his eyes filled with fright, and then he dropped the boar leg. Then, when it hit the floor, Nott saw the boar leg become green and scaly, until it unraveled itself, becoming a large green snake.

Nott laughed as the boy and several others ran off in fright. Soon, the snake eventually slithered its way over to Loki and Nott, and climbed up on Loki's body to curl itself around his arm. Loki smiled as he pet the snake, as if to congratulate the creature.

"Well done," Nott said, and then looked about the room. "And where might my first victim be?"

Loki looked around, and then stared to the left of the two. "It seems our eyes keep catching friends of my brother's," he said with a mischievous smirk, "His name is Fandral. He is to our left, with fair hair and blue eyes."

Nott looked over to where Loki described. "The boy flirting with those three ladies?" she asked, as she watched to boy crack some kind of joke, making the whole group laugh.

Loki nodded. "It is his regular pass time," he said, a bit of disgust in his voice.

Nott laughed, and thought for a moment, and then a thought hit her. With the snap of her fingers, one of the girls in the group began to cough. At first it was fairly normal, but it soon grew into a devastating series of coughing, making the girl go on her knees, and Fandral come down on his to see if the fair maiden was alright, along with the other two girls. But then she abruptly stopped coughing, and her breath had become fast paced from the loss of air as she looked down at the ground.

"What did you do?" Loki asked, and Nott grinned.

"You'll see..." Nott said, her grin becoming a bit more sinister.

The two mischief makers watched as the girl finally caught her breath, and finished her coughing. Fandral looked like if he was asking if she needed anything, but the girl shook her head no, and brought her head back up to look at his. That was when it happened.

Fandral's eyes widened, and he screamed like a little girl and hid under the nearby buffet table. The girls screamed as well, but no where near as loud as Fandral did, and ran away from the girl, who was still kneeling on the floor, looking terribly confused. Then the girl looked over at the direction where Loki and Nott were, and they looked upon Nott's good work.

The girl's face was no longer skin, but scales. Purple scales were all over her face, and the girl's eyes were now slit like a snake, their pupils holding a orange colour. Her lips were still the ruby red they were before, except when she opened her mouth, they found two large fangs overlapping her lips, and a red forked tongue moving about.

Loki laughed, clearly amused. "Four people in one turn. Not bad..." he said with a smirk.

"Oh face it, _Mischief_. I did a much better job than you did," Nott said, mercifully turning the girl's face back to normal.

Loki scoffed a laugh. "You forget I am the **god** of mischief. I can never lose a bet such as this, especially when it is my forte. I am not known for losing my battles."

"Oh yeah?" Nott asked, and smirked a bit, "Well neither am I."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then they both burst out into laughs, their laughter filling up the room among the clamor and clattering of the people around them. Their laughter eventually died down, leaving both gasping for air.

"So, how might one actually win this game?" Nott asked curiously.

Loki chuckled a bit. "How about we just say I won, and get this over with," he said, giving her an evil grin, and walking closer to her.

"Oh no you don't, Loki," Nott said, backing away faster than he was walking towards her, "If anything, I won this battle. I got four people, and you only got one or two with your little snake trick."

Loki's grin only grew. "Whether it is cheating or not, I win, for I always win. Now come on," he said, and in a swift and fast movement, he had grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nott said, kicking her feet and waving around her arms, giggling the entire time, "Put me down, Loki!"

Loki walked through the crowds, laughing a bit as well. "Nope," he said very smugly, and he continued walking through the crowded room.

Nott laughed hysterically, attempting to get out of Loki's grasp. Several people stared at them in confusion, but when they heard the laughter coming from both the prince and the girl they were assured that nothing bad was happening.

Odin and Frigga watched as their son playfully walked out of the room, with a giggling girl in his arms. Odin smiled, as he watched his son exit the room.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" Frigga asked her husband, "About her being around Loki?"

"You think it is not?" Odin replied.

Frigga shrugged lightly. "If her prophecy comes through, and she does take the path of darkness..."

"I ensure she will not," Odin said, "She is happy around our son, and more importantly, our son is happy around her. I have not seen him smile so widely in so long."

Frigga sighed, and smiled. "He is happy around her. There is no objection to that," she said, and then her smile grew a bit, "I wonder how long they have known each other."

"From my knowledge, seven years," Odin said, and Frigga's eyes widened.

"You knew of this before now?"

Odin nodded. "Heimdall told me of it around the first few times we found Loki looking more and more tired."

"You told me that was a horrid case on insomnia," Frigga said, frowning a bit.

"I believed that it should stay a secret between them, for a relation between the two will do them both some good."

Frigga sighed again, but this time with a bit more concern. "Please do not tell me you wish for them to be betrothed."

Odin turned his head from where he sat on his throne, and looked at Frigga, with full eye contact between the two, minus Odin's eye patch. "Their relationship has grown, my wife. Look at them together; I have never seen either of them so happy, though I have seen Nott rarely as a cause of her bondage to the night. Is this not better than to have them be married off to someone they do not know?"

Frigga thought a moment, while keeping a straight face, until it was replaced with a small smile. "When should I might tell them of this arrangement?"

"No," Odin said, shaking his head, "Not for a long time, until they are of marriageable age. We do not want this to bring ruins to their friendship, do we? In time we shall tell them, but for now... we shall wait."

Frigga paused a moment, but then nodded. "Yes, All-Father."

* * *

After several minutes of Loki carrying her on his shoulder as they walked down the golden halls of the castle, Nott eventually gave up her attempts of escape, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How long does it take to get to a person's chambers here?" Nott asked, wondering why he had not teleported like he had done so before.

"Well," Loki said, sounding a bit smug, "It seems I may have taken a bit of a detour, so I may enjoy your embarrassment longer."

Nott growled. "You horrible, horrible man."

"_God_, Nott. Horrible, horrible _god_," Loki corrected, chuckling a bit, leaving Nott with a frown.

"I think I've suffered enough, haven't I?" Nott asked, "After all, I just had my mother banished, my imprisonment demolished, and moved from one house to the next in less than ten minutes! You have to have some mercy in there somewhere."

"Possibly," Loki said, and then he smirked, "But you won't be getting it from me."

Nott frowned, and then humphed. But after a few seconds of silence, they both burst out laughing again. They just couldn't help it.

"Alright then. I believe that is enough embarrassment for one day," Loki said, putting Nott back on the ground, catching her off balance a bit. She steadied herself, and found themselves in front of large golden double doors. It was pretty, as it was engraved with swirls and dots of decoration. Also, on the top of the door, there was a symbol of a helmet with two rams horns, matching the helmet that Loki was wearing exactly.

"You royal people really outdo yourselves," Nott said with a smirk on her face.

"We have not even gone inside yet, and you're already judging my quarters," Loki said, as he turned the handle and pushed the double doors inwards.

Nott made a slight gasp as the pair walked inside. Loki's room was absolutely huge! With golden floors,walls, and ceilings, Loki's room was much larger than Nott's room in Var's old home. A huge golden queen size bed was in the center of one of the walls, with dark green comforters and black pillows. All around the room Nott found bookshelf upon bookshelf, with not a single book space empty. Inside the room, there was also a golden dresser and mirror, along with a few other necessary needs for a bedroom, like the two golden side tables, one on either side of the bed.

"Odin's beard," Nott said, walking in further, "This is wear you stay every night?"

"Not for the past seven years, really," Loki said as the doors shut behind him, and he walked to Nott's side, "After all, I spent my nights with you in the gardens all the time, remember?"

"As if I could forget," Nott said with a smirk, and then looked at the incredibly inviting bed. Giving Loki a mischievous grin, Nott ran at the bed, and jumped on it, landing on her front. The mattress and comforter felt amazing against her body, and she could stay in that position all night.

Loki chuckled, and walked over to the bed. "You like my room _that_ much, do you?"

"Yes!" Nott said with a smile, sitting up from her position to see him as he walked over to the dressing table, taking off his helmet. He smirked, at her, and snapped him fingers, his uniform changing into a pair of dark green sleep pants, and a bare chest. Nott found herself staring at him a bit too long.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked while he smirked at her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You wish, _Mischief_," Nott said with a smirk, and his smirk only became an evil grin.

"Be careful what you say, _Night_," He said, and he snapped his fingers again, and Nott found that her dress disappeared, and she was now in a purple nightgown.

"I could have done it myself, you know," Nott said with a bit of a frown.

"Oh please, you were naked for less than a split second," Loki said, his smirk still visible, as he threw back the comforter and got underneath them, "It's not like I could have seen anything, even if I _wished_ to see it."

Nott stuck her tongue out at him, getting under the covers as well. "Goodnight, Loki," she said, as the lights in the room dimmed at Loki's command, and she shut her eyes.

Loki smirked a bit before closing his eyes, but the smirk was still visible.

"Goodnight, Nott."

**UGH! WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP THE GAME, OR WHAT TO DO AFTERWARDS, SO I PRETTY MUCH HAD TO IMPROVISE THE ENTIRE TIME! I'M SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED CRAPPY, BUT I HAVE HAD NO INSPIRATION AT ALL FOR THESE FANFICTIONS AS OF LATE. AHHHHHHHHHH! :(**

**ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY FANFICTION 'BEYOND DEATH ITSELF', YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ IT. THIS FANFICTION IS ACTUALLY A BACKSTORY OF ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN BDI, NOTT CLEARLY, AND HER BACKGROUND WITH LOKI! HOWEVER, NOTT IS NOT ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS AT THE BEGINNING OF BDI, SINCE I HAVE ONLY INTRODUCED HER TO THAT FANFICTION AS OF RECENT. BUT STILL, NOTT IS THERE, SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**SO PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANKS FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! I ONLY OWN NOTT, SNOTRA, AND SUNNA!**

**Chapter 7: Giving and Taking the Chances**

It had been nearly two Asgardian years since it had happened. Two Asgardian years since everything changed. Names became known, monsters were banished, and new living quarters arranged for Nott and Sunna.

Ever since then, Nott and Sunna grew to love the royal life. It was a lot better than what they used to have, but they payed for it in some way, like all the work they did being apprentices of court. It was hard work, though they mostly went to get items for some members of court. But they were allowed to attend when court was in session, and they learned a lot just from watching.

Both Nott and Sunna had their own mentor. Sunna, who's old mentor had been Var before she had been banished, was being mentored by Eir. Eir was an incredible healer, though she was half Valkyrie, and her healing skills could be matched by no other. Sunna was clearly happy with her mentor, as her mentor was happy with her.

Nott's mentor was a bit harder on her though. Snotra was an important member of court, and was known for her extreme wisdom. She could be kind, but her type of kindness was somewhat strict. Snotra had been chosen to be Nott's mentor because Odin hoped that Snotra could keep Nott from starting the occurrence of completely the prophecy laid upon her at her naming.

But Loki always seemed to make her day. They were both sixteen in Asgardian years, and had grown a bit more mature. But whenever there was a feast or festival, they would continue to play pranks on others, knowing them or not. It was great fun, and their relationship had grown much stronger over the years. And luckily for Nott, Loki was a member of court now, so she saw him regularly.

Snotra wasn't mad about their relation though. She was wise enough to see, thankfully, that their relationship was keeping Nott away from her prophecy. Snotra had been there the day the prophecy had been made, and was also there the day when Nott's contract had been made. Snotra had always felt pity on Nott, though she rarely showed it, which Nott was fine with.

But the thing Nott liked best about Snotra was something she found out the first day she started working as her apprentice; Snotra absolutely hated Var.

_"I am terribly sorry you once had to call that woman your mother," she once said, "She is absolutely horrible; forcing you to sign a contract that gave away your life. Let alone to her own daughter! If I had been her, I wouldn't have done that even if a prophecy had been placed saying you would start Ragnarok! Let alone something less than that, as it was! Bah, I am glad she is gone. I never liked her in the slightest."_

Nott smiled at the memory, and was walking towards the library, where Snotra had asked her to meet her. Holding her feather pen and writing books, Nott wore a silky black dress that went down to her ankles, and covered her arms with long and tight sleeves. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself at the library doors, and opened them up, finding Snotra reading a book, clearly waiting for her.

Snotra was an older woman, but she wasn't a hag. Her pure white hair had not a streak of grey in it, and her face and skin had only a few wrinkles. Her silver eyes were hard not to notice, as she could judge anyone's personality. But her smile was something Nott always loved to see, no matter what.

"I've been waiting for you, Nott," she said, not taking her silver eyes away from her book.

"I apologize," Nott said, walking over to where she sat while the doors closed behind her, and placed her pen and books on an empty side table.

"No need to. I rather like this book," Snotra said, her face showing almost no emotion as she looked up at Nott from her pages, and she closed the book, and set it down, "Would you like to get started then?"

Nott shrugged. "Matters on what we're doing."

Snotra smiled lightly with amusement. "You are getting wiser by the minute. I'm not sure whether that is good or bad yet, but we shall soon see," she said, "Today, I want you to do something for me."

"And what might that be?" Nott said, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

Snotra's smile widened, her cheeks wrinkling a bit more. "Take the day off."

Nott's face became overcome with shock. "What? I mean, excuse me?"

"I believe that you heard me," Snotra said, her smile staying on her face, "I have decided as of recent that there is nothing more I can do for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nott asked, utterly confused. Was Snotra firing her? Giving up on her? Was she really that bad?

"It means that there is nothing more I could possibly teach you that would become your benefit in the future," Snotra said, "Your training as my apprentice is complete."

Nott was still completely shocked. She was finished? Nott smiled in happiness, and felt like she could jump up and down in the spot, but she forced herself against it.

"I have spoken with Eir, and she believes that your sister is ready as well," Snotra said, "We have spoken with the All-Father, and he believes so as well for the both of you. Tomorrow, you shall become members of the Royal Asgardian court, and will be blessed with your own personal weapons to build and defend the realms."

Nott couldn't hold it in anymore. She started jumping around like a small child, laughing hysterically. She absolutely couldn't believe it! To become a member of the royal court of Asgard was an amazing opportunity not given to many! And just because you were an apprentice, that did not mean you would get into the court. But she was going to become part of it!

Suddenly, Nott wrapped her arms around Snotra, smiling like crazy. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she cried, holding the old woman tight.

Snotra was surprised at Nott's outburst, especially when she had hugged her. She hesitated at first, but accepted the hug. When Nott pulled away, her smile as wide as it could possibly get, Snotra chuckled.

"Go now. Get your rest, spread the news. I'm sure the younger prince would love to hear your good news," Snotra said, laughing a bit.

"Yes!" Nott said, running towards the doors with haste, causing her long black hair to bounce around behind her.

"Nott," Snotra said, "You forgot your items."

"I'll get them later!" Nott called back to her, opening the doors, "I need to tell Loki!"

After she had said that, Nott disappeared behind the library doors, and Snotra chuckled to herself, as she sat back down and continued her book. She had made a good choice in apprentice.

* * *

"LOKI!" Nott cried, bursting through his bedroom doors with no hesitation, finding him reclined on his bed, reading a book. Over the years he had gotten much taller, and continued to have his dark hair slicked back the way he had once had it a long time ago. He also wore his regular armor, which was still made of his usual favourite colours.

Loki was surprised when she had burst in, and even more surprised to find her acting the way she was. She began to dance and jump around the room, as if she had just made it to Valhalla.

"I could have been changing, you realize," Loki said, eying at Nott carefully, wondering why she was so excited.

"BUT YOU WEREN'T!" Nott cried, and then jumped onto his bed, causing the weight to shift suddenly, lifting Loki up into the air momentarily.

"Might I ask why you are acting this way?" Loki asked, with an eyebrow raised, and placing his book on the bed.

"LET ME CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND!" Nott said, breathing in and out. From what Loki could tell, she probably danced and jumped her way here, which would be rather tiring. Once Nott's breathing steadied, she looked at Loki in complete glee.

"Can you answer my question now?" Loki asked, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"SnotraSaidIWasFinishedMyTrai ningAsAnAppentriceAndSameFor MySisterWithEirAndTomorrowWe AreBecomingOfficialMembersOf Asgard'sRoyalCourt!" Nott said in one full breath, her smile widening.

"What?" Loki asked, in complete disbelief.

"Isn't this amazing?" Nott asked, getting up from the bed, "I'm going to be a member of court! All those years finally come to something amazing!"

Loki smiled, and got up off of his bed, walking over to Nott. "I'm proud of you," he said, his smile filled with happiness, "It seems that old woman _can_ teach a girl like you something."

Nott raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her smile. "A girl like me?"

"Well, I thought she'd never be able to get _anything_ into that thick head of yours," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh please," Nott said, returning the smirk, "You managed to teach me the most expert of magic within a year's time, when it took you years. I think it is not I who has the thick head."

Loki shrugged. "Whatever you say, _darling_."

Nott frowned immediately. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop giving me pet names."

"What's wrong, _pet_? You don't like my nicknames?" he asked, with quite the sinister grin.

Nott growled. "Call me one more nickname. I dare you," she said grimly.

"Oh how you scare me so, _dear_." Loki said teasingly, and Nott snapped.

"That's it," Nott said, lunging at Loki, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him onto the bed. Nott smiled, but realized Loki still had his sinister smile on his face.

"What is it? Getting beaten by a girl seems funny for you?"

"Oh no," Loki said, "I was just thinking about this."

Nott raised an eyebrow, but then realized what he was talking about when she felt something crawl across her right hand. She looked over, finding a large black spider, about the size of Nott's palm walking its way up her arm with its eight hairy legs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nott screamed, jumping off of Loki and shaking her arm like crazy in order to get it off. When it finally fell off and landed on the ground, Nott ran into the corner of the room, and crouched down, eyes never leaving the creature.

Loki chuckled. "So you _do_ have a fear after all," he said, snapping his fingers, making the spider start to crawl towards Nott.

"Keep that huge hairy black bastard away from me!" Nott said, pushing herself further against the corner.

Loki sighed. "Only because I am merciful," he said, and the black spider became immersed in green flame, until all that was left was a small pile of ash on the floor.

Nott sighed in relief, and stood up from where she was crouching. "I hate those things. I had nightmares of them as a child. In my opinion, nothing should have more than six legs and two eyes."

Loki chuckled a bit, walking over to her, finding her still shivering in fear. "Don't worry, I shan't do it again," he said, not lying.

"Thanks," Nott said, trying to shake the shivers off, and successfully doing so. She walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it, closely followed by Loki, who sat down beside her.

"I wonder what my weapon will be," Nott said, "After all, the weapons of the court are known to be powerful and go according to the owner's strengths. I wonder what mine will be?"

Loki shrugged. "From what I have learned over the past nine years we've known each other, you could probably get just about anything," Loki said, "When I became a part of court, I was given a golden fighting staff, though I rarely use it. And on the other hand, you never were really much of a warrior."

Nott raised an eyebrow at him. "Loki, last year when we sparred I had you pinned down within one minute, with your daggers gone and with a large wound in your side when I had no weapons."

Loki paused. "I prefer that you do not remind of that day ever again."

Nott laughed a bit, and then smiled. "What I really want is a sword, though. I can't shoot a bow and arrow worth a small piece of dirt, and my skills with staffs aren't exactly the best."

"Don't I ever know it," Loki said, chuckling a bit, "The last time I saw you holding a staff you nearly broke your own leg."

"No need to remind me. I remember it quite clearly," Nott said, but kept her smile.

The two continued to talk to each other for a while, until it was almost nightfall. Nott bid Loki farewell, and headed off towards her own quarters. She walked down the halls for several minutes, until she reached a pair of golden double doors. Swirls and designs had been etched into the doors, like all of the others, and at the top of the rims there was a sign, displaying three stars; Nott's new sign.

Nott walked through the doors, and never got tired of the sight of her bedroom. Like the rest of the castle, the walls, ceilings, and floors were completely golden. Her golden queen sized bed was covered up with a dark purple comforter, and a large blanket of black fur. Nott had a few black bookshelves going along a wall, but she still didn't have nearly as many books as Loki did. And other than that, there was her dressing table and mirror, and a black and gold fireplace in the corner of the room, which glowed the same dark light that Nott had learned to love when Loki and herself had gone to the gardens so many years ago.

Though Nott had trouble sleeping during the night... okay, a **lot** of trouble, she still knew she had to be getting some rest, since tomorrow was to be a huge day of her life. She was becoming a part of court, getting her Asgardian weapon, and her training would be officially completed.

Thinking this as she walked over to her bed, with the snap of her fingers she changed into a black nightgown, and crawled underneath the warm comforters and furs. She closed her eyes, and muttered a spell Loki had once taught her to help her sleep. Hoping it would be enough, she relaxed, and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Nott was kneeling before the All-Father and his court, along side her sister, who was just about as excited as Nott was. They knelt in the grand hall, as the King of Asgard sat on his throne, with his wife, the Queen, standing beside him. The two girls were surrounded by the court, who all stared down at them, smiles on every single one of their faces.

Loki and Thor were there too. They were standing on either side of Odin's throne, dressed in their full armor. In Nott's opinion, I think they were smiling wider than anyone else in the room, including the girls. Thor was staring mainly at Sunna, as Loki stared at Nott, and gave her a small wink that she'd probably only be able to notice. Nott winked back in the same way, giving him a quick smile.

Sunna and Nott were both wearing their best clothes for this moment. Sunna was wearing a golden dress, which was fitting around her torso, but flowed out from there, reaching past her ankles and trailing behind her. Nott, however, was wearing almost the same thing, except in black. Around her waist, there was a belt of golden jewels, and the same was around Sunna, except the jewels were the same black as Nott's dress. It seemed fitting, since they were the twin sisters of day and night.

All around them, the crowds of Asgard clammored with chatter and talk, for all of Asgard had been invited to their ceremony. It was amazing how well they had accepted Nott, though they still knew her as the dark child. But Nott no longer minded, since she didn't have to worry about insults anymore, since most were compliments about today. And if insults came, they were about the past, not about what she was doing. And that was all that mattered.

"Sunna Daydotter and Nott Nightdotter," Odin said, and the two girls raised their heads fully up to see him and all his glory, and all attention in the room immediately went to their king, silencing the crowds of people. "Twin sisters of Day and Night, and Light and Dark. You have proven yourselves worthy of your families, your friends, and your kingdom."

"Because of this, and your great work as an apprentice of the court, I reward you with the power to both build and protect."

With those words, two servants walked in, one coming from either side of the room, and were holding items wrapped in gold and black cloth; one for Sunna, and one for Nott. The two girls stood up from where they knelt, and waited for the servants, who knelt down in front of them.

"Sunna Daydotter," Odin said, and the servant holding the golden cloth held out the wrapped gift, and the cloth magically disappeared, revealing something that Sunna lightly gasped at. The servant was now holding a long, golden staff, with a partially transparent globe at the top, with gold energy swirling inside it. "I give you the staff with the name of Sol. A weapon forged in the heat of the collision of two suns, it is a powerful weapon capable of both healing and injuring. Use it well."

With that, Sunna picked up the staff from the servants hands, as the servant stood and hurried away. She examined it with wide eyes, and held it upright in her hands, the foot of the staff barely touching the ground.

"Nott Nightdotter," Odin said, and Nott waited anxiously as the black cloth magically unraveled. Nott couldn't help but smile widely at the sight she saw. She had gotten what she wanted, in the form of a sword with an interesting and pointed design to it. It's black blade was more than noticeable, and it's leather hilt went nicely. Strangely, a dark purple aura surrounded the blade when the cloth had disappeared, but quickly faded away. "I give you the sword with the name of Nyx. A weapon forged inside of an impossibly dark center of the moon Titan, it was made out of the darkness and nothing more. It is a dangerous weapon, and has the ability to either protect or kill many in a single swoop. Use it with the wisdom that has been given to you."

Nott smiled widely, and she picked up the sword by the hilt. Instantaneously, she felt a surge of power come from the sword, giving Nott an amazingly addictive feeling. Nyx's purple aura appeared for a moment, and then it faded away again, as if sending a message of acceptance to Nott.

"As of this day, I name thee, Sunna Daydotter and Nott Nightdotter, members of the Royal Court of Asgard. Sunna the Light, and Nott the Dark."

After Odin spoke his amazing words, Nott and Sunna curtsied politely, bowing their heads to their King, as the crowd cheered. Bringing themselves standing right up, the two princes came down from where they stood, and walked over to Sunna and Nott. Thor, naturally, walked over to see and congratulate Sunna, while Loki went over to Nott.

"It seems you got your sword after all," he said with a smile.

"And it seems we are going to be spending a lot more time with each other than we used to," Nott said, and Loki smiled back, and then held out his arm towards her.

"Shall we depart, _Night_?" he asked teasingly, but her smile only widened when she took his arm.

"You needn't even ask, _Mischief_." Nott said, and they began to walk. Sunna had taken Thor's arm, and they walked down the hall, still surrounded by the cheers of the people of Asgard.

"You know of the celebrations taking place after this, correct?" Loki asked, and Nott groaned.

"What a joy," Nott said sarcastically, with a grim expression,"Especially not the part where I have to dance with every possible suitor in Asgard." All she wanted to do was go to the library and read with Loki; not go to a celebration and be congratulated by random people she didn't even know.

"Don't worry about it," Loki said, and then smirked a bit, "I'm not going to let anyone touch you without my permission."

Nott laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you decide that?"

"I am your oldest friend. I believe it is my duty to find you a proper mate," Loki said teasingly, though Nott knew he was dead serious in his words.

"I'm not even sure I want to get into a relationship right now," Nott said, sighing a bit, "And it isn't your duty, Loki. I will choose who I will dance with, and decide if they are worthy of me."

Loki chuckled a bit. "You at least have to let me help," he said pleadingly.

Nott shook her head. "No way, Odinson. Knowing you, you'd probably scare them all off with your chaotic ways of fun."

Loki sighed. "You are giving them all the chances," he said with a grim look.

"And you are planning on taking them," Nott retorted, returning the look, but after a few seconds of staring at each other, the two burst out laughing. And they continued laughing all the way to the celebration.

* * *

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss. Nightdotter," an asgardian boy said, looking the same age as Nott was. Nott smiled back politely, and curtsied, as the boy walked away when the song ended. But just when the boy was out of her sights, Nott groaned. She had been dancing with boys she hadn't known for several hours now, and it was getting incredibly tiring and annoying.

"You look like you are having fun," Sunna said, walking up behind Nott, and clearly sarcastic, and tossing Nott a night-blossom apple, "I thought you liked celebrations."

Nott caught the apple in her hand, and lifted it to her mouth to take a delicious taste of it. "I do, but I'm not a huge fan of dancing with men I don't know," she said after swallowing her bite of the apple.

Sunna frowned. "Why not bask in all of this attention, sister? It is a rare opportunity to dance with this many men, and all of them wishing to dance with you."

Nott scoffed a laugh. "Most of them are only here because they wish to seduce a member of court their age, and become an important person such as us. Face it sister, most are here for reasons of greed and sin."

Sunna rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you hate men so much they could easily become extinct and you wouldn't care in the slightest," Sunna said, until she smiled a bit, "But then again, there _is_ Loki."

"We are just friends, Sunna, I assure you," Nott said **(A/N: oooh Loki just got friend zoned XD)**, rolling her eyes back at her sister.

"Uh-huh," Sunna said, nodding sarcastically, "I'm just amazed he hasn't even tried to court you yet. From what you've told me, you two have known each other for nearly an Asgardian decade by now."

Nott sighed. "Is that all you ever think about? Courting?"

"It's what all the normal people think about, yes," Sunna said, smiling as she teased her sister, and then looked over behind Nott, and smiled. "It seems your newest dancer has arrived."

Nott groaned slightly, and turned around. Her newest dancer, and probably ten millionth dancer she's had all night, was a bit different than the others. His hair was a shining silver, and it gleamed in the lights of the celebration hall. His eyes were a kind violet, almost the same shade as Nott's own, except much more tinted than shaded. His skin was pale, and a kind smile was on his face.

"Miss Nightdotter," he said, bowing as Nott curtsied politely, "I am Mani, Muldifarison."

"Please, call me Nott. I'm not exactly one for proper namings," Nott said with a smile, "Your last name sure is a mouthful."

Mani chuckled a bit, and then held out his hand. "Yes, it took me years to be able to say it correctly," he said with a smile, "Might we dance, Nott?"

Nott nodded. "Sure," she said, and took his hand, as Mani brought them into a dancing position, and he began to lead.

"Congratulations on joining the court," he said with a smile, "My father happens to be a member of it as well."

Nott raised an eyebrow, but not in a way that she was unimpressed. "Thank you, and are you an apprentice of the court?"

Mani nodded. "I am an apprentice of my father. However, I may not be able to get as far as you and your sister did."

Nott smiled. "If you work hard, any person can make it," she said, and then changed the subject, "So what is your ruling, Mani?"

"My ruling is of the moon," Mani said with a smile, "And yours, my lady, is of the night and darkness. Our rulings are not too different from each other."

"And how might that be?" Nott asked with a smile.

"The moon usually is only visible during the night, and when it is not it is shadowed in pure night," he explained.

"But, when it is visible during the night, it is lit by the light of the sun," Nott said, "You also have a relation with my sister's ruling, then."

Mani sighed. "That is true, but still, always at least half of the moon is shadowed in night, and the sun always half or less. So, you and I have more of a relation than your sister and I."

Nott laughed. "All right, all right! You win this battle," she said, and then the song ended, and Mani let go of Nott.

"It was a pleasure, Nott," he said, bowing again, "I hope we can have conversation again."

Nott curtsied, this time showing a real smile. "I pray so as well, Mani."

With that, Mani smiled, and turned, walking into the crowd. Nott couldn't help but smile, but then she felt a cold hand place itself on her shoulder, making her jump a bit in surprise.

"And who might that have been?" Loki asked, with a bit of a smile, but his voice couldn't be more serious.

"His name was Mani, I believe. I'm not even going to try and say his last name, for it is _way_ too complicated," Nott said with a bit of a laugh.

"I have seen him around," Loki said, his face now showing a slight frown, "He is quite irresponsible."

Nott laughed again. "Are you seriously doing this?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Doing what, might I ask?"

"Ruling my love life," Nott said, still laughing a bit.

"Ah, so you do see interest in him," Loki said, smirking a bit, and Nott's body stiffened.

"Possibly. Maybe. Ugh, I don't know," Nott said, sighing, and bringing the palm of her hand to her face.

Loki chuckled a bit, and took her hand away from her face, and into his own. "There is still one last suitor you haven't danced with. Myself."

Nott sighed a bit. "You best make this the best of the night, Mister 'Let me rule your love life for you'."

He laughed again. "Oh trust me, I shall," he said, with a bit of a smirk, leading her into another dance. They moved swiftly across the floor of the room, as if they were on air. They were chatting with each other the entire time, but Nott could not help but have her mind switching back to the silver haired boy. But she attempted to ignore these thoughts, and kept her attention on Loki, and only Loki. That was when she realized something.

She was the giver of chances, and he was the one who took them away.

**HEYA! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, AND IT WAS SOOOOO LONGGGGG! BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND AS YOU CAN TELL, I INTRODUCED TWO NEW CHARACTERS TO THIS STORY; SNOTRA AND MANI! MANI IS GOING TO HAVE A BIT MORE ATTENTION THAN SNOTRA THOUGH ;D**

**NOW YOU FINALLY KNOW WHERE NOTT GOT HER SUPER POWERFUL SWORD, NYX! NYX IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE A HUGE PLAYER IN HOW THIS STORY GOES, EVEN THOUGH IT IS JUST A SWORD. FOR THOSE READING BDI (BEYOND DEATH ITSELF), YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT NYX PLAYED A BIG PART IN NOTT'S STORY. **

**AND ALSO, NOTT IS A PART OF THE ROYAL COURT! ALONG WITH SUNNA! SO EXCITING! :D**

**SO ANYWAYS, NEW POLL! TEAM MANI OR TEAM LOKI! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ BDI, YOU GUYS PROBABLY KNOW WHAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN. OR DO YOU? DUH DUH DUHHHHHH**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANKS FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOKI OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO MARVEL! I ONLY OWN NOTT, SUNNA, AND MANI!**

**Chapter Eight: War and Love Both Take Place on a Battlefield**

"War... with Olympia?" Nott questioned, looking at Odin as he sat on his throne. Nott and everyone in court had been summoned for a meeting, and were currently sitting before him in their golden seats. Each seat had been specially made for each court member, their signs at the head of their chairs. Nott was currently sitting beside Loki, who was sitting beside Thor, and naturally, Sunna was sitting right next to Thor.

It had been two years since Nott and Sunna had joined the Asgardian court, and were now eighteen Asgardian years old. The boy that Nott had met two years ago, Mani, had always made it to the Asgardian court as of recent. Nott and Mani were good friends, and their relationship grew immensely when he joined the court. However, it would never be nearly as great as her's and Loki's

"Indeed, Nott," Odin said in a serious note, "Olympia has recently proclaimed war against us. I fear this time may not be as petty a battle as all the others before."

"Olympia and Asgard have always had their differences," Sunna said, "We seem to be always at wars with them, but none of serious concern. Pray I ask, All Father, but why might this one be different than before?"

Odin sighed. "Many, many years ago, we had our first war with the Olympians. By a great gratitude from the fates, we won, and took one of their greatest sources of power; Zeus' lightning bolt. Ever since then the wars with them have been small, and nothing of concern."

"Father, all of us know this story quite well," Loki said from beside Nott, "But what may be your point, dare I ask?"

"It has been stolen from us," Odin said grimly, and Thor stood up from his seat.

"STOLEN?" Thor's voice boomed through the grand hall, "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Even Nott was shocked. How could anyone have gotten into the weapons vault? It was heavily guarded. Not just _anyone_ would be able to break in.

"We know not how he got in," Odin said, "But an Olympian man made a portal from the inside of the weapons vault, and that was when we caught him. However, unfortunately he had tossed the weapon through the portal, and closed it before we could get to it."

"So the weapon made it to the Olympians?" Sunna asked with a worried voice.

Odin nodded. "It was just today they proclaimed war upon us."

"And where is the thief now?" Mani asked, "The thief who got the bolt to Olympia?"

Odin looked at Mani. "The dungeons, of course."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Thor said arrogantly, "We will get information from him, one way or the other!"

Nott scoffed a laugh. "Knowing you, Thor, you'd probably kill him before he could speak. How are we to get information if he has no life in his lips and tongue?" she asked.

Thor sent Nott a small glare, but sat down.

"Then what might you propose we do on the subject of the thief?" Odin asked Nott, gaining her full attention, "He keeps silent, using our words against us."

"It sounds as if he's a snake," Mani muttered under his breath.

Nott smiled at Odin. "All Father, with all due respect I have known your son, also a twister of words, for over eleven years, and have not been tricked so easily. I believe I can handle it."

Loki scoffed a laugh. "You hurt me so, Nott," he said sarcastically.

Nott smirked at him, and then looked back at the All Father, who nodded to her.

"Very well," he said, "But I advise you take Loki with you. Being also a silver tongued boy, he may help quite well in this situation."

Loki chuckled. "Does everyone think me as such? How cruel," he said with a grin.

Nott laughed a bit, and looked to the All Father, who stood.

"Nott and Loki, you are both dismissed. The interrogation shall be effective immediately."

* * *

"So what might you think this thief may be like?" Nott asked as she walked beside Loki, heading down the halls of the dungeons to where the Olympian thief was.

Loki thought a moment. "I truthfully have no idea what to expect. But no matter the character, it seems I have my ways with all."

Nott scoffed a laugh. "Except for me, of course."

Loki looked at Nott, and smirked. "Quite incorrect, actually."

Nott frowned. "And how might that be?"

He chuckled. "Seeing as how we've been good companions for over eleven years now, it is horrid to think I would not have a way to sway you. So naturally, I do."

Nott scoffed a laugh. "As if. I do not stay with you because you 'sway me'. I stay with you for the sake of being able to put up with you."

He laughed again. "And I am your only companion."

"Now that's not true, and you know it."

"All right, I am your _first_ companion. And one that brought you to redemption from other people's unreasoned hatred. That must count for something, correct?"

Nott laughed. "Yes, correct indeed," she said, and the pair of gods arrived in front of a wooden cell door, guarded by two of the royal guards.

"We have come to speak with the Olympian thief, by order of the All Father," Loki stated, and both of the guards nodded, one of them taking out a gold key, and began unlocking the door, which seemed to have several locks on it.

"A bit over secured, aren't we?" Nott questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Loki lightly shrugged. "This is a man who broke into the weapons vault. We do not dare underestimate him."

Nott sighed. "You have a good point," she said, and the guard stepped away from the locks, and opened the door for the pair.

"Ladies first," Loki said with a smirk, doing a dramatic bow towards the door. Nott rolled her eyes, and walked inside.

The room was cold, moist, and dark. It was dimly lit, and it smelled of moss and sweat. Not exactly the nicest combination of scents. The walls were made out of thick stone, as well as the ground. Nott crinkled her nose in disgust, glad she had always decided against coming down here until now.

"So I see they've sent me companionship," a voice said from a dark corner, and Nott could hear chains shifting around, telling the thief was standing up from where he had sat, "Perfect. I haven't had a woman in a while."

Nott gritted her teeth at the comment, and she heard a low growl come from behind her, seeing Loki had entered after she had, and the guards had shut the door, locking it. It was just them and the Olympian now.

"She is a lady of the Asgardian court," Loki snarled, "Far above your height in status, I assure you."

A chuckle. "Like I care," he said, and then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

His hair was as dark as the shadows around him. Perhaps darker. He had a stubble on his chin, and his skin was a tanned colour underneath a black, greek toga. He was muscular, and quite tall, but the one thing that was most noticeable was his eyes. They were a scarlet red, almost the colour of blood.

Loki growled again. "Tell us your name, Olympian."

The man laughed. "I do not answer to that."

"Well it is what you'll have to answer to until you give us your name," Nott said, trying to be as calm as possible.

The man laughed again, looking at Nott with mischievous eyes. "You got me there, darling," he said, and then spread his arms out wide, "YOU GOT ME! I AM ZEUS!"

Loki growled, but Nott shot him a look, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"You know, a real name would be nice," she said to the man with a smirk. Hell, he was setting up the game, and Nott was damn well going to play it.

The man shrugged. "Ah well, it was worth a shot," he said with a grin, "How about... Hades? I could probably pull off being him."

Nott smirked. "Nope. Though you do look like you live in a hell hole."

He laughed. "That's what this is, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing to the cell around them.

"We're wasting time, Nott," Loki growled under his breath.

The man's eyes widened, and he grinned, looking over at Nott. "That's your name?" he asked with mischievous eyes.

"Nott the Dark," she said with a nod of her head.

He laughed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well am I ever in luck," he said, "I finally get to meet the woman destined to bring darkness to the nine realms."

Nott clenched her jaw, slightly shocked he knew that. "How the hell do you know about the prophecy?"

"As if the Olympians don't have a prophet of some sort," he said with a grin, "We knew an Asgardian would be born to bring darkness, and the dearest Oracle gave us the name of this dear woman; Nott Vardottir."

Suddenly, the thief was on the ground, holding his cheek protectively, and Loki standing above him. "DO NOT CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" he yelled in rage, "THAT WOMAN... NO, THAT **MONSTER** IS NOT WORTHY OF BEING NOTT'S MOTHER!"

"Loki, stop," Nott said, grabbing his shoulder, bring Loki's attention to her, "He did not know what happened with Var, so let this be nothing but a warning to him, and let it be."

Loki was still fuming with anger, but he sighed in defeat, and nodded, backing away from the prisoner.

The thief chuckled, and got up from his spot on the floor. "So you're Loki. No wonder you have such a mean swing. One of the princes of Asgard, am I correct?"

"You are," Loki said with a sneer, "And you best remember it."

The man chuckled. "Royals," he said to himself, and then looked back at Nott, "Sorry, Madame Darkness. Didn't mean that."

Nott growled. "Do not call me that again."

The man raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry! Ra on roller skates, you really don't like being called names that are meant to appraise you."

"Shut your pathetic mouth," Loki said, clearly not catching what the man had said, but Nott had caught it. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You're not Olympian," she said.

The man raised an eyebrow, and laughed a bit. "What?"

"You heard me. You aren't Olympian," she said, "You're Egyptian."

Loki stared at Nott, and then looked at the man, who was laughing a bit.

"Damn. And I thought I pulled off the Olympian look awesomely," he said, "What gave me away?"

"The thing you said," Nott smirked, "Not many Olympians would say 'Ra on roller skates'."

"If you aren't an Olympian," Loki snarled, "Who exactly are you? And do not attempt at avoiding the question again."

He laughed. "Might as well, seeing as how I've been caught in the act," he said, and then his form changed. His greek toga shifted into a dark red and black egyptian skirt, with black sandals. Like most Egyptian gods, he had nothing for a shirt except for a black and red neck piece that rested on his shoulders and across the top of his chest. Other than his clothes, his appearance remained the same.

The man mock bowed. "Set, god of Evil and Caos," he said, coming back up from the bow with a grin.

"Why are the Egyptians helping the Olympians?" Loki hissed through his teeth.

Set laughed. "Actually, they aren't. This was actually to save my own hide," he said, "I got caught sneaking throughout the Olympian's farmlands, they got a hold of me, and they threatened me with Medusa's head. And no one wants to be a stone statue. Man, that thing is damn scary."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about my prophecy then?"

"The Egyptians have prophets too," he said, "That was one of the things I only had to partially lie about. I never expected to meet you here on my little escapade."

"You expect us to believe that Olympia had you under capture and forced you to steal the lightning bolt so you wouldn't become a statue?" Loki growled.

"Actually, yes," Set said with a smug smile, "Not very believable, I know. But still, that doesn't make it a lie."

Loki growled, but Nott stopped him, looking into Set's eyes for a silent moment or two.

"He's not lying," she said.

Loki glared at Nott. "And how might you know this? He could be tricking you."

"Because when someone lies, darkness swells in their eyes," Nott said, "When he told his story, I didn't see darkness."

Loki blinked. "So that's how you can figure me out whenever I lie?"

Nott nodded with a smirk. "Guess my strategic secret is out, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Quite."

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Set said, "But can I leave now? For once I want to see the old man back at home. The Olympians aren't very friendly with their tortures, I can tell you that much."

Loki shot a glare at him, but Nott spoke up before he could say something arrogant or stupid. "We will talk to the All Father of it, I assure you," she said with a small smile.

Set grinned, and took Nott's hand in his, and brought it to his lips. Nott couldn't help but blush a bit, but it wasn't at Set, but at Loki's low growl coming from beside her. Set brought her hand away from his lips, and grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nott," he said, and then looked to Loki and nodded with a smirk.

Nott nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation," she said, before turning around and knocking on the door, and she heard locks unlocking, and the door opened, revealing more light to the room.

"Oh, and Nott?" Set asked, catching her attention, "If ya need anything, let me know."

Nott laughed. "I'll be sure too," she said, before leaving the room with Loki trailing behind her.

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY CHAPTERS AS OF LATE ON THIS FANFICTION, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS, AND BEYOND DEATH ITSELF. I'M NEARLY DONE THAT FANFICTION, AND THEN I REALIZED THAT I WANTED TO HAVE THIS ONE FINISHED BEFORE THAT ONE WAS, SEEING AS HOW THIS IS THE STORY OF NOTT'S PAST.**

**SO, IF YOU'VE READ BDI, YOU FINALLY KNOW HOW SET, NOTT, AND LOKI KNEW EACH OTHER PRIOR! AND WHY LOKI HATED SEEING HIM IN HIS ABODE! LOL!**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE ON OR KEEP DOING! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	9. MUST READ!

Hey guys.

I'm super sorry I haven't posted in... months, to say the very least. Highschool is a pain in the ass, and family matters have gone through the roof.

I am writing this to tell you it will be a lot longer until a new chapter is posted for: Beyond Death Itself, Night & Mischief, and Zodiac; Unity of the Stars.

As Fate May Have It is now, unfortunately, discontinued. I apologize for any inconvenience. I'm honestly sooooo sorry D:

Love, Shannon (SkittlesShadukeXD)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Mani, Sunna, and Nott**

**Chapter Nine**: **Sometimes Sacrifices Have To Be Made**

Set had soon been set free under the permission of Odin, and was escorted back to the Land of Ma'at. He didn't go unpunished though. Ra took care of that perfectly, sending Set to Midgard for a month to sweep the sands of Egypt with a broom day and night. He definitely got strange looks from the occasional passing camel, but it could have definitely been worse.

Back in Asgard, things weren't going so well. Ever since word had gotten out that Zeus' lightning bolt had been taken back by the Olympians, things were getting heated. Women scared for their children's lives, men wishing to go off to war to protect their home and families (or in attempt to impress some ladies with some battle scars from an actual war). Either way, stress was becoming an average occurrence with the Asgardian Court.

Currently, Nott and Loki were in the library, and Nott was freaking out. Not just a little. A lot.

"Odin's beard, Odin's beard," she said over and over, wringing her hands in her hair as she paced back and forth, and when Loki looked over from the seat he sat in, a book in hand, it looked as if she would soon be creating a trough in the floors just from pacing so much.

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please stop repeating the mention of my father's facial hair."

"Loki," Nott said in a warning tone, shooting him a glare, "I'm seriously stressing out here! Everyone's panicking! How the hell are we supposed to deal with it?"

"By not panicking ourselves," Loki said in an annoyed tone, shooting Nott a 'no duh' look.

"Oh shut it," Nott said angrily, stopping to face him, crossing her arms over her chest, "I have reason to panic."

"And somehow you have more reason to panic more than the rest of us?" Loki questioned, closing up his book, figuring he wouldn't be able to get back to it anytime soon.

"Yes!" Nott exclaimed, "I've only been in the court for two years! Two years, LokI! I'm not exactly as experienced as yourself and Thor!"

"So?"

"_So_, I'm more vulnerable, and when we go off to battle and one of us dies, it will most likely be me!"

"Really? Now you decide to start fearing death?" Loki asked, sounding slightly amused, standing up from his seat, "Come now, if any one of us is going to die, it'll probably be Sunna. She isn't exactly made for battle."

Nott frowned, and looked at the floor and grumbled, "That's still not a good thing, Loki."

Loki sighed, and walked over to Nott, tilting her head up towards his with a finger. "Nott, you need to stop worrying."

"I can't," Nott whispered sadly, "Our attack is in a week, Loki. I just can't."

"No, it's that you won't," Loki said, gritting his teeth, "If you don't stop worrying about something as silly as this, you _will_ die."

"This is **silly** to you?!" Nott exclaimed angrily, moving back from him a step, "This is a **war**, Loki! A type of thing people die in!"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to fix things!" Loki growled.

"Oh yeah? What if that sacrifice is Thor? Or Sunna? Or what about me, Loki?" Nott asked.

Loki glared at her, not answering her question. But somehow, Nott felt she knew the answer.

Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

Nott huffed angrily, spinning around and walking away. Then, she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Sister, what is it?" Sunna asked as Nott stormed into her chambers. Sunna, apparently, had let herself in, which wasn't exactly surprising.

"Just a bit pissed off," Nott ground out, slamming the door behind her as she walked towards her dresser, beginning to get changed into different clothes. She didn't like wearing the same thing for too long. Especially since this particular had been the one she wore with her argument with Loki.

Sunna looked concerned. "Nott, I've never seen you like this before. What's wrong?"

"It's not your business, Sunna," Nott said irritably.

Sunna frowned. "It is actually. We're family. Family's tell each other everything."

Nott glared at Sunna, and then sighed in defeat, looking at the ground as she continued to change. "Loki and I had an argument."

Sunna looked surprised. "But… you two **never** fight!"

"Well, I guess we do now," Nott muttered.

Sunna sighed. "What happened, exactly?"

"Let's just say I was stressing about how people will die in this battle, and he replied with that sacrifices must be made," Nott said softly, clutching her used dress in her hand, "And then I mentioned how I may die, and he didn't answer. But I know what his reply would have been. I saw it in his eyes."

Sunna looked worried. "Nott, you didn't go dark, did you?"

Nott sighed. "Sunna, it's just a prophecy."

"A prophecy I'm afraid of coming true," Sunna said.

"Oh how so? Don't want to be related to this big bad monster everyone fears at night?" Nott spat.

Sunna looked hurt. "No. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you to the darkness, Nott. Ever."

Okay, Nott was touched. Maybe a bit more than touched… it was actually what she needed to hear. Someone's concern for her going away. Changing. Being someone else. Just someone being concerned for her at all made her feel better.

Nott walked over to Sunna, once she was changed of course, and hugged her, Sunna hugging back.

"Thanks Sunna."

"You're welcome, Nott."

* * *

"Hey Nott," Mani said, walking up next to her. Currently, Nott was walking through the gardens where Loki and herself had met in their childhood, despite the fact she was trying to forget about their fight.

Nott smiled a bit. "Hey Mani."

"You're looking a bit glum," Mani said.

Nott raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Mani chuckled. "You don't exactly have a skip in your step right now like you usually do."

Nott frowned. "I do **not** have a 'skip' in my step."

Mani grinned mischievously. "Don't deny it, Nott."

Nott huffed, and Mani chuckled. "Nott, you know I'm joking, right?"

When she didn't answer, Mani frowned sadly. "Sorry, I didn't need to make you mad."

"No, it's fine. And I'm not mad," Nott said softly, "I'm just having a rough day."

"Am I allowed to know what made this a rough day?" Mani questioned with a raised eyebrow, and Nott looked at him with a frown. But then she sighed in defeat, and explained to him what happened concerning herself and Loki in the library.

Mani frowned. "How dare he say that?" he asked, sounding a tad bit angry.

"He's daring alright," Nott muttered.

Mani clenched his fists as they walked. "He had no right to hurt your feelings like that. You needed comfort, not a lecture."

"Apparently he didn't think so."

"Well he should know better, the bastard!" Mani exclaimed angrily, and Nott was slightly surprised. She'd never seen Mani so… angry, before.

"I mean, any man in their right mind knows better to lecture a woman who needs comforting!" Mani said frustratingly, "I dare say he isn't even a man to do something like that to you."

"Mani…" Nott said, a bit touched but slightly surprised.

Mani looked over at her, and his enraged eyes softened, and he sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No," Nott found herself saying, even to her own surprise, "No, it's fine. It's okay for you to express your opinion."

Mani sighed in relief, and looked at her with a small smile. "Yeah, but I did lose my temper."

Nott laughed. "Not the worst I've seen from a person, believe me," she said, and reached out to hold his hand in hers. Mani was a bit surprised, and held her hand back, seeming fairly happy with it.

"Nott, can I ask you something?" Mani asked, seeming a bit nervous.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nott asked, looking over at him curiously.

Mani chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "I was wondering if, well you know, we could maybe… start something?"

Nott stared at him in shock. "You mean, courting?"

Mani smiled sheepishly. "Possibly. Yeah."

Nott thought about it a moment, contemplating, leaving the already nervous Mani to increase his worry of rejection. Then she sighed and smiled.

"Sure. Why not? My life, right?"

* * *

"**WHAT?**" Loki roared, Sunna wincing. They had been talking to each other in the court room, mainly discussing Nott. The fight between Loki and Nott had happened yesterday, and all of a sudden, Nott was _courting_? Without his permission?

"What exactly is your problem?" Sunna asked, "Nott can court who she wishes."

"NOT UNLESS I APPROVE OF HIM!"

"…. So do you approve of Mani?"

"OH, FOR ODIN'S SAKE SUNNA, OF COURSE NOT!" Loki yelled, pacing angrily around the room.

Sunna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's so bad about Mani?"

"He's courting Nott," Loki growled, glaring at Sunna.

Sunna facepalmed. "That's not a reason, Loki."

"And why is it not?"

"It's not like he forced her to court him," Sunna said in an annoyed tone, looking up at Loki.

"He could have! We just might not know that!"

"OH FOR ODIN'S SAKE, LOKI!" Sunna yelled, catching Loki off guard. Sunna **never** yelled. "LET NOTT HAVE A LIFE! LET HER EXPLORE! SHE IS IN CHARGE OF HER OWN LIFE! YOU DON'T OWN HER, SO YOU CAN'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO!"

Loki stared at Sunna for a moment, contemplating what she said. He sighed in defeat. "You're right," he said, "I apologize for my outburst."

Sunna huffed, glaring at Loki. "Just don't do it to Nott, and we'll be fine."

Loki sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "I will have a talk with her about this though," he said, and before Sunna could react, he was storming out of the room.

**DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING NOTT AND MANI COURT! *dodges thrown objects***

**OKAY, IT WAS NEEDED TO BE DONE FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOTLINE. ONLY REASON I'D HOOK THEM UP! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS PERMANENT THOUGH *muhahahah***

**ANYWAYS, I'M CURRENTLY CONTEMPLATING DISCONNECTING NIGHT AND MISCHIEF FROM BEYOND DEATH ITSELF, MAKING IT A NEW STORY ENTIRELY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! :D**

**QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER!**

**How do you feel about Mani and Nott getting together?**

**How do you think the battle will play out during the attack?**

**Re-enter of Set at some point? (mainly because I love playing Set. He's like the Tony Stark of the Egyptian gods, except isn't exactly famous.)**

**How do you think the ending will be like? (which is a long ways away, don't worry)**

**Should I disconnect Night and Mischief from Beyond Death Itself and make it its own story?**

**LET ME KNOW! :D**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE ON OR KEEP DOING! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, YOU AWESOME HUMAN BEINGS! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


End file.
